An Unlikely Boyfriend
by Shizuka no Taisho
Summary: Danny and Vlad have slowly progressed to being more than just lovers, not that either male recognizes it. But their relationship will be faced with hardships, and how long can they keep it a secret from Danny's family and friends? Has been updated!
1. Chapter 1

_**Since everyone said that more of or a sequel to Roman Conqueror would be appreciated, I decided that they were right, and so I did as you guys asked (especially Crazy Joe…love ya!) and wrote more! So, before I launch into a long rant and bore you guys with my meaningless life, I'll just shut up and add this final note: Please enjoy the story!**_

_**Oh, and if you didn't read Roman Conqueror, then that's ok. All you need to know is that Danny and Vlad had wild sex in ancient Rome, based on the episode Infinite Realms. That's really the only important detail needed to be able to understand this story. So, enjoy! **_

_**Dedication**__: this story is dedicated to __**Dozing Dead **__and __**Post Preemptive Pandora**__. Both of you have given me excellent and very useful advice in the past, and so I felt it was only right that this be written in your honor. Oh, and you're good reviewers too! Both of you always leave me "interesting comments", to say the least. Thanks for sticking by me, and I hope you guys enjoy reading more smexy DannyxVlad!_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Danny stared at his reflected self in the full length mirror, frowning as he looked at the image wearing the gifts that had been sent by some "_mysterious_" person. His parents and Jazz were unsure of whom or what had sent him the garments he was wearing. He had a pretty good idea. But honestly, Danny could think of only one person who would even think about sending him a present of any sorts.

Included with the gifts, a card had been tucked inside the tissue wrapping, and Danny had grabbed it and read the message written in elegant script: _For you, my lovely Dannicus. _

His suspicions of whom the gifts were from were confirmed the second he read the card. Danny'd resisted the urge to burst out into laughter when he read the message, instead forcing himself to look confused as he stuck the card in his pocket and took the two boxes, unwrapping them in front of his parents. That had been somewhat awkward, considering the contents of the silver wrapped boxes were unknown.

Imagine his surprise when he'd unwrapped them only to reveal a set of clothes: in the first box, which was somewhat smaller than the first, he'd pulled out a pair of black leather pants and an embroidered silk shirt hemmed in silver. While his mom had immediately taken the shirt from him and inspected the ebony silk, Danny was already busy unwrapping the other box. Inside, under a covering of red tissue, he saw a pair of leather boots detailed with silver buckles and straps. Even better were the ends of the buckles; the silver had been molded into his insignia.

The garments and shoes were elaborate, the craftsmanship unparalleled. Danny wasn't stupid. He knew that the clothes were meant to be a symbol of wealth and power. Why else would they be made of the finest and most expensive materials?

"Hmm…" he eyed the other him gazing out from the reflective surface. As soon as his parents and Jazz had gotten over their shock at seeing the clothes, Danny had rushed up to his room and tried them on, curiosity getting the best of him.

Oddly enough, his pale skin looked quite nice against the dark silk of his shirt. It was snug, but just so that it highlighted his newly developing muscles. But the real shocker of the day was that Vlad had sent him a pair of pants made of _leather_. 'I can't believe he gave me _these. _It doesn't seem like something he'd wear, or like on anybody else.'

Danny turned to the side and stared at his body dressed in the fitted clothes, a faint blush dusting his pale cheeks; the leather jeans emphasized his legs and slender hips, fitting snugly, like a glove. The ends were tucked into his boots, which, he noticed, came just below his knee and had the DP emblem emblazoned on the soles and buckles. Vlad had obviously counted on his family, save for Jazz, being too ignorant to notice the emblem. 'Heh. He was right.' His parents hadn't paid a speck of attention to the silver DP insignia. They were too busy oohing and ahhing over how their only son had a 'secret admirer'.

He plucked at the front of his shirt. The silk sleeves ended around his wrist and dangled loosely, and the hemmed edge of the shirt ended halfway down his thighs. Danny had tucked the shirt into his pants, which only made the silk stretch even tighter across his chest. "Which was probably what he had in mind."

He hardly realized that he had spoken the thought, but his face still burned.

Grinning, Danny rolled his eyes and stepped away from the mirror, taking a final glance at his reflection before throwing himself onto his bed, a feat made more challenging by the skintight leather. "Maybe Vlad's trying to apologize."

He shuddered. After Sam and Tucker had come to his 'rescue', he'd had a bit of a problem trying to think up an explanation for the claw marks on his back and the vivid pinpricks on the side of his neck. Both had been clearly visible, which Danny was sure had been Vlad's objective, and he'd nearly been busted by his friends. While he'd been able to temporarily placate the two by saying he'd explain later, that they should be focusing on capturing Plasmius, Danny's promise had come back to bite him in the ass. As soon as the three teenagers re-arrived in Amity Park, the two had practically done all but jump on him, demanding explanations for the incriminating marks.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Danny flew in his bedroom window with Sam and Tucker in tow, each one glaring and at the brink of strangling him. He was frantically trying to think up a quick explanation for the healing wounds marring his flesh, but his mind drew a blank as he was faced with the undying wrath of his two best friends. _

"_Ok Danny, spill!"_

"_Yeah dude, time's up!"_

_He glanced between the two, his mind racing with blurred ideas as he was pierced with burning turquoise and amethyst gazes. _

"_Uhh--I"_

"_Daniel Fenton, quit babbling and tell us the truth!"_

'_Ouch. Sam never calls me by my real name unless she's __**really **__mad.' Danny tried to smile, but the gesture only seemed to make them both, Sam especially, even angrier. "Really, guys, it's not a big deal! Plasmius and I were just--just fighting," he weakly shrugged his shoulders, forcing a pathetic, puppy dog look onto his face. "Vlad managed to get a few hits in, and"_

"_And one of those hits just happened to be the fang marks on your neck? I'll buy the claw marks, but those?" Sam suspiciously stared at him, pointing at the two healing bloody marks nearly hidden by his white hair. _

'_Well crap….I should've seen that one coming.' _

"_Yeah man! I mean, I can see how your back could end up looking like a cat's scratching post, but seriously, what's up with the fang marks?" _

_Danny shot a brief glare at Tucker. While normally air headed, Tucker did have his intelligent moments. This was, unfortunately, one of them. "Plasmius--well, he---" Danny wracked his brain, desperate for some excuse the two teenagers would believe. "Umm, he was…"_

"_Well?" _

'_Oh boy….this is not gonna end well,' he shuddered a bit as he finally thought up an explanation; it was stupid, weird, and would have been unbelievable had it not been an excuse on Vlad's behalf. "He was testing out a new ghost power!" _

_Actually, it was still pretty incredible, even for Vlad. _

"……_what?" _

'_Great going Fenton…really believable!' If he could have, Danny would've smacked himself across the face. _

"_What new ghost power? I thought Plasmius had already mastered all his powers." The goth girl looked very disbelieving, but the animosity gleaming in her purple eyes had diminished a bit. Maybe there was hope for Danny after all._

"_Yeah…guess not," he stammered, running a shaky hand through his hair. "Anyway, Vla--Plasmius told me that his fangs're poisonous now. Kinda like a, a spider! Yeah! And I, I think he said that he could bite someone and have them, uh, screaming within seconds." Danny forced himself to choke the peal of laughter rumbling in his throat. 'Heh…that's not too far from the truth. He did have me screaming for a while after--I've gotta quit thinking like that!' Pushing the memory of him and a naked, dripping Vlad entangled in bed, Danny blinked and forced himself to focus on Sam and Tucker; the two were staring at him, quietly pondering his less than believable excuse. _

"_Sooo….you're saying that Plasmius bit you in order to see if that would happen?"_

"_Umm, yeah. Pretty much," he gave himself a mental pat on the back. 'Maybe they'll buy it after'_

"_But why didn't it work on you?"_

"_Yeah dude, and how'd he figure out he had poisonous teeth in the first place?"_

'_Spoke too soon.' Danny was ready to punch himself for making up such a stupid excuse. _

"_Eh? Uhh, I didn't ask. I really don't wanna know what Plasmius does in his private time." He faked a shiver, as if imagining the odd things Vlad may have been guilty of. "And, well--umm--I guess the poison didn't work on me because--maybe 'cause I'm a halfa? You know? The poison probably works on regular ghosts."_

_Sam frowned. "That doesn't make any sense! If his other powers work on you, then that one shouldn't" _

"_Yeah, but the Frootloop's other powers are pretty common; ecto-blasts, teleportation. Since those're powers any ghost would have, maybe this one's different 'cause it's a power only Plasmius seems to have." Tucker grinned, proud of himself for coming up with a somewhat logical explanation. _

_Danny, on the other hand, was ready to grab the techno geek and hug him for his total cluelessness. His explanation was so dumb that it was actually believable!_

"…_.I guess that makes sense. Plasmius must've been pissed though. Right, Danny?"_

"_Huh? Oh, yeah. Right." Danny tugged himself out of his happy stupor and grinned at them. "That must've been why he didn't stop." _

"_Yeah….guess so."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Danny frowned. Sam and Tucker had bought the explanation, although the goth kept giving him weird looks randomly over the next few weeks. "She believed me, but for how long…" he let out a soft sigh. "And what the hell am I supposed to do now?"

True, he'd accepted the gifts that Vlad had sent him, but…_what was _he supposed to do? Was Vlad expecting something from him? Did the billionaire send him the clothes as a thank you present for letting him fuck him senseless, or were they gifts given in hopes of receiving something in return? 'And what about the whole incident in Rome? I know that I let him fuck me…ok, so I wanted to fuck him too, but--gahh! That's not the point! Ahgh! Damn you, Vlad! Why am I feeling this way? I'm acting like a girl who has her first crush!' He closed his eyes, but the darkness only made him think more about the erotic time he and Vlad had spent together. "Ok, this is way too confusing," Danny muttered.

His sky blue eyes narrowed as he lazily lifted a hand, staring at the silver hemmed cuff dangling loosely around his wrist. He'd put the clothes on out of sheer curiosity, and he had to admit that Vlad had chosen well. The silk felt great against his skin, and the leather, surprisingly enough, was something that he found himself growing fonder of the longer he wore the skinny jeans.

He, Danny Fenton, a scrawny teenage boy who was always trying to fade into the background, liked how he appeared to have stepped straight out of a rock concert.

The bold ensemble made him feel powerful, sexy. Actually, the clothes reminded him of Vlad. The older man was, surprisingly, a fabulous lover, and Danny grudgingly admitted to himself that he thought Vlad was drop dead gorgeous. "Especially wet and naked," he grinned, and then promptly slapped himself across the face. "Aghh! Dammit Vlad! This is all your fault!"

Danny wearily sat up, huffing irritably as several locks of hair fell over his eyes. His hair had been unusually uncooperative earlier that morning, so he'd left it unbrushed, not even fooling with the wild black tangles. The kinks had worked themselves out, but now his hair hung ragged all around his head and face. "Although, it does kinda work with the clothes." He smirked at his reflection. Sparkling eyes peered out from under a curtain of dusky black, the orbs icy blue against his pale skin, and his body looked lithe and muscled in the black clothes. "You know, I think I like this look. It's a little wild, but,"

"Danny! Phone for you!"

He automatically stood up and started walking towards the door, but he stopped as his hand was reaching for the doorknob. 'Who'd be calling me on the house phone? It can't be Sam or Tucker. They'd call my cell….'

"Danny!"

"I'm coming! Geez!" Danny threw open the door and stepped out into the hallway. A strange sense of foreboding washed over him, but he ignored the chill and strolled down the stairs. He saw Jazz holding the phone, her lips puckered into a small frown as she held it out.

"I'm not sure who it is. I've never heard their voice before," she murmured, her hand covering the receiver. "Whoever it is asked specifically for you. They sound….muffled? Maybe they have a cold?"

"Thanks Jazz." He reached for the phone. She warily handed it over, her eyes trailing over his clothed form and mouth thinning into a clearly disapproving scowl.

"You sure those aren't from Sam? It looks like--"

"Sam wouldn't send me leather. She's an ultra-recycle vegetarian, remember?"

"Mhmm….well, I really don't think you should be wearing them then." Jazz frowned, shooting a distrusting glare at the shining leather. "They could have hidden tracking devices sewn into them, for all you know. Or they could be part of a trap to kidnap you or lure you into a battle. "

"Jazz, you're getting worried over nothing. If somebody was gonna try to hurt me or lure me into a trap, don't you think they would've used something _besides _clothes? And anyways," Danny flashed his sister a bright smile, "I doubt there could be a tracking device or something sewn into them. These pants are way too tight."

"Danny, be serious! Someone could be trying to hurt you!"

"I am serious. In case you didn't notice, Jazz, these are _leather_ jeans. Leather jeans that are all but glued to my skin. Believe me. I'd know if they had a tracking device in them. And the shirt's too thin for there to be one hidden in it."

"But what about the boots?" She grinned triumphantly. "They could easily be hiding a tracking device."

"Or someone could just like me enough to send me a few gifts. Maybe somebody just liked me enough to send me these clothes as a present to win my affections. Ever consider that, Jazzy-pants?"

The redhead's cheeks visibly blushed, and she sputtered angrily as the teenager innocently smiled at her. "Danny! You're impossible! Well fine, but don't come crying to me if you end up getting kidnapped or attacked by one of your enemies!" Jazz angrily hissed. Danny chuckled at the dark look on her face as she huffed and stalked out of the room, her expression indignant and nose high in the air. Danny grinned at his departing sister's back before turning his attention back to the phone. "Hello? Sorry about that-"

"You know, I had forgotten how nosy your sister Jasmine was. And how intuitive." Danny froze, his heart racing as the baritone voice sultrily spoke on the other end. "Are the pants really that tight? I was worried that I had gotten the size wrong. You can never tell with leather. But, from your description, they seem to fit in all the right places."

"….Plasmius."

"Tut tut, Daniel, aren't we beyond such formalities? As I recall, you were screaming my real name a few scarce weeks ago, and so prettily too. Have you forgotten?"

"How could I? I have permanent reminders on my neck," Danny snapped. Vlad laughed on the other end.

"True. Tell me, what excuse did you give to your friends to explain the marks? I imagine they believed that the scratches were due to the fight, but the fang wounds?"

"I said that you were trying out a new power, with me as your test dummy."

A low rumble of throaty laughter reached his ears, and Danny shuddered as the sultry tones washed over him. "How interesting. What kind of power, may I ask?"

He couldn't tell the man what he'd said! Danny did _not_ feel like getting laughed at. So, he tried a different approach; evasion. "Plasmius, is this the only reason you called? If so, then hang up and leave me alone!"

"Now Daniel, that's very impolite. Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" Vlad's tone was laced with mockery, and mischief; neither one made Danny feel any more comfortable. He could sense the stirring in his lower groin. If Vlad's voice could do that to him, then he was really afraid of what would happen next time he saw him! "Well, now that you mention it, I did have an ulterior motive for calling."

"Which was," he spat, deliberately making himself sound cold towards the amused voice.

"I wanted to invite you over for dinner."

Danny's heart stopped dead in his chest for a few split seconds, his eyes growing wide as he pulled the phone away and stared at it, his expression one of pure shock. "Wha--what?!"

"I said that I wanted--"

"No, I--I heard you!" Danny jammed the phone to his ear. "I just don't believe you! Are you trying to say that after weeks of no calls, no attacks, you just up and invite me to dinner?! Are you insane?!"

"Daniel, you sound like a scorned schoolgirl. Did you miss my attentions that much?"

"No. I-I--"

"There's no need to explain further. But, to answer your previous outburst, I didn't call or see you because I wanted to give you time to think, seeing as how our last encounter was somewhat rushed and--"

"Rushed?! Plasmius, you fucking ordered me to sleep with you," Danny hissed, warily glancing towards the kitchen doorway. He did notwant his parents or Jazz walking in on this conversation! "You call that rushed?"

"Well, unless my memory escapes me, I recall that you were screaming and writhing beneath me, panting my name as I lavished kisses on your-"

"St--stop!" A jolt of warmth went rushing down his body, heat pooling in his pelvis and stirring oh so familiar emotions that Danny would rather remained buried. He reached for the edge of the couch, gripping it and holding himself aloft. His legs felt weak, like jelly, and Danny did not fancy falling to the floor. "God, you're such a"

"Such a what, Daniel? Insatiable lover? You seemed to think so, or was your pleading for more just a useless ploy? Or perhaps I should prove my point next time by pinning you to the bed as I slide my tongue up your-"

"Dammit, Plasmius, please…"

"As much as I love hearing my alias coming from your lips, I would much prefer to hear my real name. Daniel, why so shy? I thought I had already reminded you of our time a few weeks ago. Is it really so much to ask for? Do you need more persuasion?"

"No, I--"

"Oh, but I think you do. Tell me, Daniel, what would I have to do in order to get you to call me by my real name? Would promises of what I'm going to do to you suffice? Because I have several ideas in mind, my boy. Perhaps you'd care to hear a few more of them?" He paused, but Danny couldn't speak; it was hard enough trying to remain on his feet! "For starters, I would love to undress you next time. I relish the thought of having my hands glide over your naked skin as I pull that silk shirt over your head…" he murmured, and Danny couldn't stop the soft moan that tumbled from his parted lips. "I would love to cuff you to my bed as well. I imagine you would look rather fetching, chained to my bed wearing only those pants you seem to like so much. I can see it now; you, sweating, your hair falling across your face, panting as I caress your chest and take your nipples into my mouth."

"Pla--Vlad, please…just, stop," Danny felt his arousal beginning to strain against his pants. The billionaire didn't even have to be there with him! He could make him come with a few murmured words and promises involving the use of his skilled tongue. "I hate you, you know that?"

"All to well, Daniel. You hated me every time I kissed your neck, or when I tangled my fingers in your hair and took your nipple into my mouth. You really seemed to hate me then. Maybe you better remember though how I made you scream as I thrusted into you with my cock? Do you remember how it felt? I would gladly give you another demonstration to refresh your mind, if you would say yes and join me for dinner," Vlad's voice sexily purred. Danny shuddered as his mind was flooded with mental images of him and Vlad sprawled out on a bed, the billionaire straddling him and…

'Fuck! Now he's got me doing it to myself!' Danny held back a scream of frustration, instead pulling the phone away and glaring at the receiver he was gripping very tightly in his hand. "No way in hell, Vlad! I--"

"Danny! Is that Vladdie on the phone?!"

The phone was jerked out of his hand by fingers dressed in black spandex. Danny yelped as a large hand clasped his shoulder and pushed him aside, sending him tumbling over the side of the couch. "Oww!" He fell onto the soft cushions face first, his knees cracking against the wooden coffee table. Growling various obscenities under his breath, Danny pushed himself up and peered over the edge, his eyes growing wide when he saw his father standing a foot away with the phone jammed against his ear, a large and goofy grin on his face. "Oh no…" he could have screamed in anger when Jack Fenton glanced at him, the smile widening as he listened to the conniving man on the other end of the phone.

"That's a great idea, V-Man! I'm sure Danny would love to spend some time with you!" Jack didn't even seem to notice the look of outrage that appeared on his son's face as he continued yapping into the phone. "You wanna talk to him again? Sure!" Pushing the phone back to him, Jack Fenton waddled back into the kitchen, leaving Danny sprawled on the couch with the telephone dangling from his slack fingers. He slowly glanced down at the black receiver with wide blue eyes, his mouth gaping as he lifted it back up to his ear.

"It would seem that you have your father's permission, Daniel. And you surely wouldn't want to disappoint him by refusing to spend time with his dearest friend, would you?"

"…..I hate you."

"Of course you do. Now, I told your father that you and I shall be spending some 'quality time' together. That will be the story that you stick to, and"

"And what if I don't? What if I tell them the truth?"

"The truth? What, that you all but begged me to sleep with you during our time in Rome? Honestly Daniel, haven't you realized that there is no way you could reveal the truth without exposing both our secrets? It's not like anyone would believe you anyways," Vlad's voice chuckled.

'He's right.' Danny shot the doorway a despairing look; there was no way out of this. His dad knew that Vlad had invited him over, and, being the naïve man that he was, there was no way that he would ever expect what was potentially going to happen if Danny did go over to Vlad's. 'And he probably wouldn't believe me anyways,' Danny sighed. 'Mom might, but then she and Dad would argue and that could cause problems. Either way, my secret-and Vlad's-would end up in danger of being exposed….'

"Daniel? I know you're most likely trying to sort out your thoughts at the moment, but if I could have your undivided attention for a few seconds?"

Clenching his fingers around the phone, Danny scowled and bit back the string of retorts he was longing to scream into the receiver. "What," he snapped.

"Now now, there's no need to be rude."

"Oh, sorry if I offended you, but I'm not typically nice to spoiled billionaire's who manipulate people in order to get what they want!" Icy eyes narrowed into tiny slits as he heard the laughter on the other end, his free hand balling into a fist. "Vlad, quit laughing and say what you wanted to say dammit!"

"Well, since I'm not in the mood to give you a lecture, I'll leave off on the tirade about your horrid language. Anyway, before your father so nicely ensured my victory, I was about to explain that I will be arriving to pick you up in less than a few minutes. Which, coincidentally, will give you no time to change."

Danny blinked, glancing down at his tight ensemble. "You planned this," he growled, a fresh string of curses livid on his tongue. 'That bastard…'

"That I did. Really, Daniel, use your brain. Why else would I send you such marvelous clothes if I had no plan to see you in them? Or, better yet, if I had no plan to peel them off of you?" A spike of arousal went churning into his veins, and Danny couldn't help the shiver that chased down his spine when his mind was, yet again, assaulted with vivid mental images. "Now then, I would suggest that you hang up and get ready to leave."

Gritting his teeth, Danny snarled at the phone and dropped it into his cradle. "Stupid know-it-all bastard. Vlad is such a"

"Danny! Make sure you have everything ready to go. Vladdie said that he was coming to pick you up as soon as he finished running a few errands!" Jack Fenton strolled back into the room, wearing the biggest grin Danny'd seen on him in a long time. "This is great! My best friend spending time with my only son! Danny, you know Vladdie would've been your godfather if we'd patched things up early on?"

'Oh joy….that's great Dad. Thank for grossing me out even further.'

Jack wrapped an arm around Danny's shoulders, pulling then teenager into a tight hug and nearly crushing the boy's lungs. "Vlad said he wanted you to stay the night! I guess he really wants to spend time with you!"

'You have no idea,' Danny shuddered, already imagining the sultry things the older man had planned for him. Admittedly, he liked half of the ideas Vlad had described, but there was no way he was letting his hormones take control of him this time! Who knows what trouble he'd get himself into! 'Of course, I did enjoy myself--when he kissed my-dammit! Go away perverted thoughts!'

"Anyway, you better go wait for him. I'll tell your mother and Jazz where you've gone. Have a good time son!" Chuckling, Jack gave him a clap on the back that nearly broke his spine and walked away, whistling a tune under his breath as he left.

Wincing at the pain now shooting down his back, Danny sighed and glanced longingly at the stairs. How he wished he could run back up to bed and wish this whole fiasco away! "Well, if I hurry, maybe I can change clothes and--"

KNOCKKNOCK

'Spoke too soon. Well, he's definitely punctual…dammit.' Sighing, Danny forced a scowl onto his face and stalked over to the door. He hesitated before gingerly pulling it open, and his body instantly grew weak as he was pierced with a familiar dark blue gaze.

"Hello Daniel. Are you ready to leave?" Vlad smiled down at him, his smile immediately shifting into a seductive grin as he glanced past Danny and saw that the room behind him was clear. The look in his eyes practically screamed lust when he glanced over Danny's clothed form, his gaze lingering on the teenager's legs before traveling back up to his face. "I must say, Daniel, you look quite handsome. I had suspicions that you would look dashing in leather, but seeing it on you is much more appealing than I thought it would be." He stepped closer, his body nearly flush with Danny's as he draped a hand over the boy's hip. Danny gave a tiny moan as the fingers traced a path up his side, gentle nudging his skin beneath the silk. "As much as I would love to continue this now, we should be leaving. We have many things to discuss."

"Huh? Wha--" Danny came out of his stupor, his body still tingling from the pale touches of the grinning man before him. "You can't be serious."

"I am very serious. If need be, I will kiss you into submission," Vlad smirked, tightening his grip on the teen's hip. Grumbling, Danny allowed the older man to lead him outside, and he winced when he heard the door snap shut behind him. It was a bell tolling, foretelling his impeding doom.

He walked down the stairs and stopped; a shiny black limousine parked in front of the house. 'Hmph. Figures he'd go all out.' Danny stopped and frowned at him, but the billionaire's smile widened as he pulled open the door and slid into the backseat.

"Well?"

Danny glared at him, but he slid into the seat beside him and shut the door. His heart raced as the billionaire gazed at him, dark eyes staring with an intensity Danny didn't know the man possessed.

"Plasmius, what're you star--ahghh!" The car rumbled, lurching forward, and Danny yelped as he fell into Vlad's lap back first, seeing the older man's pleased expression. Warm hands quickly slid under his arms and wrenched him up, and Danny had to bite back a moan as the hands glided over his chest, rasping the silk against his skin and drawing a tiny moan from his lips. "What the hell?! What're you--what're you doing," he whispered, his voice quavering.

"Making up for lost time. We can talk later."

"Hey, wait--ahh!"

Vlad lifted him into his lap and grabbed a handful of wild hair, pushing it up and baring a taut, long neck. He feverishly kissed and licked the skin beneath his lips, feeling the gasps escaping the soft body pressed to his. Pushing down the neck of his shirt, teeth sank into a bared shoulder and Danny released a breathy cry, his hands reaching up and sliding through Vlad's silver mane.

"Vlad--I--I'm not-"

"I am." Hands fell down and grabbed slender hips, fingers deftly plucking the shirt from its confines. Vlad swept his palms under the silk and ran them up Danny's cool torso, feeling the boy shudder as he lightly tweaked a nipple. He pinched the tip between two fingers and groaned as Danny arched backwards and thrusted their groins together. "Daniel…."

"Damn--hormones--" the words came out like jagged stabs, but Danny couldn't do much more except curl his fingers tighter in Vlad's hair and moan. "Oh God---Vlad, please--I,"

"You plead so prettily, mon cher," Vlad hissed, his hands deftly pushing the silk shirt up Danny's chest. "Don't worry. You'll get what more than your fair share of pleasure."

The shirt was over his head in a matter of seconds and tossed aside, and the billionaire eagerly attacked the naked flesh before him. He licked and sucked on a bared shoulder, painting electric red marks on the alabaster skin as he leaned down and lightly kissed a budded nipple before taking it between his lips.

Danny whimpered at the tingling pain rushing down his body, his cock straining against its leather confines. "Vlad--stop! Please….damn it all, please!"

"Such atrocious language." He sucked on the nipple, his tongue languidly caressing the flesh, and he gently squeezed the other between his fingers, pinching the taut flesh and drawing a cry from the sweaty teenager.

'Man, I wasn't planning on losing control!' Danny let out another groan as warm lips suddenly pressed against his own, a tongue roughly thrusting into his mouth and hands roughly grabbing his hips and dragging him closer. 'Vlad….these feelings. It's you--you're making me feel this way!"

Even as his mouth was molested by a moist tongue, Danny was hit by a stunning realization.

'But--do I even care?'

As much as it worried him, Danny knew he wanted this as much as Vlad did. He wanted the billionaire to slide his hands down his body, to touch him in places no one else had. He wanted Vlad to take him and claim him as his own. 'Why---why does he make me feel like this? I've never felt this with anyone else. Not even Paulina! Oh no…' his eyes widened, a strange, fluttering sensation wakening in his stomach. "Do I actually like him?!'

Yelping, his mind was thankfully wiped clean when he was tugged deeper into the possessive kiss. Cool hands snaked down his naked back and pressed him close, and nails sunk into his flesh while the moist muscle stroked his tongue and teeth nibbled his bottom lip. He unconsciously wrapped his arms around the man's neck and ran his tongue over Vlad's, moaning into his mouth as the hands gently massaged the sensitive area alongst his spine.

It wasn't enough. He needed more! All concerns left him, and Danny desperately grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled Vlad away, his mouth impatiently latching onto the man's neck and suckling the warm flesh. He felt Vlad tense, the nails digging farther into the base of his spine. "….Daniel….how nice. You're finally responding."

"Mmm…" he pushed himself closer, squeezing his knees and ripping his fingers through Vlad's silky hair. He licked and bit a path down the smooth neck, pushing the collared shirt down and taking more of the satiny flesh into his mouth. God, he tasted wonderful!

"However…" fingers glided up and around Danny's torso. "You and I need to have a chat before this goes any farther." Vlad grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him back, and Danny yelped as he was torn away and slammed down into the seat.

"Huh?" Danny's mind was fogged by lust, but slowly Vlad's words started to sink in. "Wha---?"

"Daniel…." Vlad stared at him, his fingers sliding down to rest around thin upper arms. He raked a hand through Danny's hair, entwining the soft locks around his fingers and pushing them away from the boy's face. "I haven't gone through all the trouble of pulling you into my clutches just to lose you after tonight."

Ok, he was royally confused. One second the man was practically molesting him, and now he was stopping and trying to hold a serious conversation? "Huh? Vlad…what're you talking about?"

"My boy, isn't it obvious?"

Danny shook his head, his body trembling, arousal burning in his blood and his cock throbbing, begging for attention.

Silver hair fell like a curtain around them as Vlad leaned down and touched his forehead to the teen's, a frown forming on his thin mouth. "Daniel, I don't want this to be a useless fling. I told you in Rome that I wanted you for _you_. The you who is passionate, full of life. The you whose loyalty is only matched by that annoyingly determined streak that you seem to possess, and the you who fights to defend those who would push you away in a heartbeat."

His body stopped moving, the arms falling slack as the full meaning behind Vlad's words started unscrambling in his brain. "What're you trying to say, Vlad?"

The hand in his hair suddenly stilled, and the billionaire's lips spread up into a wide smirk. "I'm saying, my ignorant Daniel, that I want you as mine, and only mine. I don't want to share you with anyone."

"…..Vlad? Are--are you asking me to be your--your boyfriend?"

Vlad grinned. "I suppose you could say that. I personally prefer the term partner, or lover."

"I--" the teenager peered up at the grinning face, blue eyes questioningly narrowing as he pondered the elegant features above him. "Uhhmm…"

"Have I astounded the great Danny Phantom?" Vlad chuckled. "I can assure you, Daniel, that you have no need to worry. I will give you plenty of time to consider my offer. If you don't want me as a 'boyfriend', then I suppose I can make do with having you physically, for now. It's not like I would be disappointed in that specific category." He paused, and his expression shifted to one of slight worry as he peered down at his blue eyed counterpart. "But Daniel, I hope you realize that, if you were to accept my offer…our relationship would be kept a secret, for both our sakes."

At those words, Danny felt his resolve slipping. Vlad made a tempting offer, and, to his surprise, he was actually considering accepting.

"A--a secret?"

"Yes. Well, at least until you are of age. Of course, that would only be if we were still together." The look on his face suggested that he was, in fact, planning on them being together. In fact, Vlad seemed very confident that Danny would accept his offer….too confident.

"And how do you know I'll say yes? Maybe I don't want to be your boyfriend," Danny gave the man a suspicious glare.

Vlad laughed and leaned up, a smirk on his handsome face. "Daniel, are you always this paranoid? Do you think that I am blind? I can see your attraction to me, it's quite clear. You like me as much as I do you, but you stubbornly refuse to admit it. That is what has been tormenting you ever since I called."

'Damn.' Danny tried to frown at him, but his face was ruined by a breathy moan as teeth sank into the flesh around his nipple, a wet tongue lightly brushing the red bud. "Ahhh…." lips closed over it and drew it into a warm cavern. Danny squirmed on the seat, his back arching to the touch and pushing the bud deeper into the wet mouth.

Vlad sneered and gave the bud a final tender lick before sitting up, ignoring the whines of protest in favor of straddling Danny's hips. He was pleased to see the shadowed lust clouding the pale orbs and the bulge between the teenager's spread legs. "Even if it's just physically, you are attracted to me. I have patience. I will make you like me in other ways as well, but, until that time, this will suffice."

"Err…."

A hand slid between their bodies and started to caress his thigh, his fingers rubbing the spot just above Danny's knee. He received a throaty groan as a response, Danny's lips falling open in a soft pant. "You look flustered, my Daniel. It seems that you are aroused." Vlad dug his nails into the leather, hearing the boy hiss and wrap the leg around his hip. "Would you like for me to continue?"

"_Yyyeeesss_…." he whimpered, grabbing a handful of Vlad's hair.

Abruptly, the hand on his leg slipped away. Danny let out an angered cry, blue eyes narrowing and flashing ectoplasm green as Vlad chuckled and pointed towards the tinted window. "Unfortunately, that will have to wait, seeing as how we've arrived at my home."

"Huh?" Danny sat up and his face instantly turned a bright red; indeed, he could see the mayor's mansion outside the glass. The white house was dark save for a few lights turned on downstairs, and the gate was open, the pathway to the door lit by tiny lanterns. "….oh." His face flaming red, Danny choked back the stammered words threatening to escape his lips. He scrambled towards his discarded shirt, shooting Vlad a furious glare. 'Stupid cheesehead…he did that on purpose.'

Hands started dancing around his thighs, teasingly rubbing the leather and running up towards the area between his legs. Danny glared at them and then at their owner, blue eyes flashing neon green. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." He snarled and slapped the wandering hands away, but Vlad merely crossed his arms and smiled at his younger counterpart.

"I thought you stopped me 'cause we arrived?"

"True." The billionaire leaned back, a mischievous glint in his royal eyes. As soon Danny had his shirt on, the silk pooling around his hips and hiding the red marks and untouched span of pale skin, Vlad leaned forward and quickly brushed his lips over the younger halfa's, gently nipping his bottom lip. "Come then." He reached across the teen's lap and opened the door, deliberately flashing him a sultry look as he climbed past him and exited the limousine. Danny didn't move. He sat there and lightly ran his tongue over his lips, eyes wide and hair wildly fluffed, his shirt hanging loosely on his skinny frame. Vlad couldn't resist smiling at the image. He looked very fuckable, and he was sorely tempted to take the boy then and there.

In fact, maybe too tempted.

"Are you planning on actually leaving the car, Daniel? Or will I have to convince you?" He reached a hand towards a leather clad thigh.

"Uh, no. That's ok." Danny quickly slid out of the car, a movement made entirely awkward considering he had an erection straining against his pants, one that the older man was eying with calculating eyes.

He shut the car door behind him and the limousine quickly zoomed away, leaving the two utterly alone. Oddly enough, Danny was more excited than scared. He well remembered the feel of Vlad's tongue and hands on his flesh, and the feeling of him pounding inside him…..Danny shivered, but finally seemed to realize that Vlad had taken a step towards him, a hungry gleam in his dark eyes. "Vlad?" The billionaire seemed lost in his own world; he kept staring at him, blue eyes unblinking, and the searing gaze was slowly beginning to eat at Danny's nerves. "Umm, hello? Vladdie? Yoohoo," he waved a hand in front of the man's face.

Suddenly the blue orbs flashed ruby red, and Danny yelped as his wrist was caught in a pale hand. The fingers brutally tightened around it, but the teen felt a thrill rush through him as his hand was jerked up to warm lips. Vlad licked the fingers before trailing his tongue down a callused palm and sinking his teeth into the fleshy meat below the thumb, making the younger boy moan in pain and his cock painfully lurch.

"Vlad--wha? What're you doin---ahh." A larger hand cupped the front of his pants, and Danny moaned as he was fondled by the long fingers. Pushing the silk sleeve up his arm, Vlad assaulted his wrist with sharp teeth, all the while digging his fingertips into the front of his pants. "Hey--umm--shouldn't we--ohhh Goddd-" Danny moaned, feeling a tongue slide down his arm.

"No worries Daniel. There is no one else around save us two." Vlad bit down on the soft inner crook of his arm. "Although, as eager as I am to take you, I suppose that a bed would be much more enticing to you than the cold ground." No sooner had he spoken the two were enveloped in pink light, and Danny felt arms wrap around his waist and pull him close as the air rushed by them, ruffling his already wild hair.

His feet touched solid ground, and Danny could see that they were in a room tastefully done in dark blues, blacks, and silvers, with splashes of white thrown in to brighten the dark color scheme. He didn't have time to admire the beautiful setting, however, before he was unceremoniously dragged over to the bed. A white fur coverlet and satiny sheets draped the king size, and they were warm against his covered flesh as he was lifted onto the mattress and pushed down onto the soft fur.

Towering over him, Vlad while grinning down at the stunned blue eyed beauty. "I hope this will suffice," he said conversationally, kneeling between the teenager's legs and grabbing a handful of his silk shirt.

"Hey, whatever happened to dinner," Danny teased, running a pale finger down the silk clad contours of Vlad's chest.

"How could I even consider thinking about food when such a sexy teenager is presented before me? Besides, I sometimes enjoy having dessert before dinner, and you'll make an exquisite treat. I look forward to devouring you."

"Yeah yeah, I've heard it before." He grinned at him, tossing his head and throwing black hair across his face. "Why don't you shut up and prove it, old man?"

"Your cheek will cost you, Daniel. I don't allow my lovers to speak so of me, and you will be no exception." Vlad pushed the silk up and over Danny's head, and the teen shuddered as the cool air washed over his bared flesh.

"I'm not your boyfriend yet, Vladdie. I didn't say yes," Danny smirked and wrapped his arms around the man's neck, rubbing his chest against Vlad's and pulling a groan from the pale lips.

"True, but it's only a matter of time before you accept my offer. It's just a matter of convincing you to see the truth; you are mine. Now, enough talking."

"But--mmm!" A warm mouth pressed against his, and Danny did as Vlad bid when a tongue slipped between his lips. The larger form overpowered him and pushed him down onto the fur, his head sinking into one of the velvet pillows and scattering several locks of hair over his cheeks and eyes. Long fingers grasped his chin and tilted it to the side, and Danny whimpered as sharp teeth bit the crook of his neck, blood trickling from the tiny wound. Vlad ran his tongue over the cut and licked away the salty blood, hearing a soft moan from the boy sprawled beneath him.

A playful smirk edged onto his lips, and Vlad eagerly started kissing a trail down Danny's chest, his mouth parted and teeth gently nipping the smooth flesh. He glanced up and was pleased to see the boy panting, his eyes glazed with lust and cheeks flushed a pale pink. Danny moaned, his usually quiet voice improved to a husky growl, his hands gently entwining in the billionaire's shoulder length hair.

When Vlad undid the belt and clasp holding his leather jeans closed, Danny let out a throaty purr and raised his hips, letting the soft leather be pushed down his thighs and over his bent knees. Smirking wickedly, Vlad tossed the leather aside and slipped a few fingers underneath the waistband of Danny's boxers. "I hope you know, Daniel, that what I am about to do I will expect you to repay in full value later."

"Oh really? And what would tha--hey!" He yelped as the red boxers joined the other discarded clothes. His cock rose proudly between his legs, and Danny yelped and tried to cover himself. He thought Vlad had something else in mind, not this!

Vlad grabbed his wrists and slammed them down, pinning the startled teenager to the fur coverlet. "Ah ah. I can't have my way if you do that. Now, do us both a favor and stay just like this, or else I'll have to tie you down."

"You wouldn't dare," Danny frowned at him, but Vlad smiled that demonic grin that told him yes, he would.

"Oh, wouldn't I? Daniel, you know better than to doubt me."

Midnight eyes fell into hooded slits as the older man released his wrists and slid his hands down Danny's torso. Blunt nails gently nicked his skin but Danny ignored the dull pain, his gaze fully on the man kneeling between his legs whose hands rested just above the apex of his thighs. His heart started pounding wildly, and he felt the arousal surge through his body as his legs were pushed apart and held by pale hands. "Oh god…" Danny whispered. Chuckling, Vlad glanced up at him and smirked, his lips a mere inch from the tip of the dripping cock.

"Not quite, but close enough."

He took the head into his mouth.. A loud cry came from the boy's parted lips and he tried to thrust up, but he couldn't move; Vlad's hands were holding his hips, keeping them down against the bed. The man's mouth was deliciously warm around him, and his moist tongue kept sensually sliding across his skin while teeth scraped up and down, gently nipping his cock in a slow pattern that was driving him wild. His hands twitched in the effort to keep them against the bed, but not being able to touch Vlad and make his damnable mouth take more of him was making it nearly impossible.

As if sensing his pleasurable distress, Vlad deep throated him and grabbed the base of his member, pumping it in time with his sucks.

"Ahh…ahh!" Danny moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head. It was too much! The feeling of Vlad's mouth surrounding his cock was driving him to a crest he'd never before felt. "Nghh…Vlad…I can't…"

In his lust driven mind, Danny noticed his hips being slightly lifted and a finger brushing his entrance, drawing a circle around the puckered skin before slipping into the ring of muscle and thrusting. He thrashed on the bed, gritting his teeth and entwining his fingers in the fur coverlet as the digit pressed farther into him, curling up and brushing his prostate.

"Aghh! Vlad--ahhnn--" Danny stifled a scream. The combination of Vlad's tongue and warm mouth surrounding his member and the digit thrusting inside him was too much to handle. He came inside the billionaire's mouth, gasping for breath and feeling his legs being released, the limbs sliding uselessly down onto the bed. The fingers inside him stilled and slipped out as Vlad swallowed the salty fluid that spurted over his tongue, a prideful grin on his face.

Raising up, he stared down at the sweaty, panting body sprawled out over the fur and felt his cock twitch in response. "I made you come," he leaned down and whispered, and Danny shivered and dug his hands into the shaggy silver hair of his counterpart, a soft grin on his face.

"That was amazing…" Danny murmured. "I didn't know you could do that."

Vlad chuckled, his blue eyes sparkling with mirth. "There are many things you don't know, my boy. And no worries, I plan to educate you to the best of my abilities." He cupped the smooth face and tilted it back, revealing the reddened flesh of Danny's throat. "Perhaps you would like to start now?"

"_Yeesss_…." the teenager moaned as warm lips descended onto his neck and began kissing a soft trail over the smooth skin, his fingers roughly jerking Vlad's hair.

Groaning, Vlad grabbed his wrists and jerked them away, a wicked smile forming on his lips. He grabbed the teenager's hands and made them grasp the wooden posts of the bed, pale fingers making his curl around the wooden edge. Danny stared at the smirking man sitting before him in surprise, the devilish grin on his face making his stomach flutter and legs tremble. "Vlad?"

"Time for lesson two."

Danny watched him reach into the dresser beside the bed that, until then, he hadn't even realized was there, and pull out a plastic bottle filled a strangely dark liquid.

"What the--what's that?"

Grinning his evil little smile, Vlad reached for him, but Danny jerked away, his eyes wide.

He tried to leap off the bed, but Vlad's arm wrapped around his middle and held him back, throwing him roughly against the headboard. "Vlad! Let me go!"

Vlad narrowed his eyes and gave the boy a sultry look, laying the bottle on the bed to where the label couldn't be read. Catching the fearful look in Danny's eyes and smirked. "Relax, Daniel. If at any time you don't like what I'm doing, then you tell me and I'll stop." Cupping his face, Vlad smiled and swept a kiss over Danny's trembling lips. "All I'm asking is for you to trust me, to let me pleasure you…" he murmured, his voice carrying a hypnotically silky undertone.

Danny blushed, the uncertainty in his eyes flickering while he glanced at the mysterious bottle. Taking his silence as a yes, Vlad grabbed his hand and pressed it to a wooden post. Warmth flooded his groin, the heat joined by a wild, untamable feeling as he watched Vlad reach for the bottle.

"Wait!" The hand stopped, finger skimming over the plastic surface. Danny reached out with his free hand and grabbed Vlad's, curling their fingers together and giving the older man a desperate, border line pleading look. "I--you promise you'll stop?"

"Daniel, I'm not as cruel as you may think I am. If you sincerely want me to stop, then I will. However, since I'm not about to do anything I believe you wouldn't find enjoyable, I don't think you'll have to worry your pretty little head over what ifs." Calmly Vlad undid their clasped hands and wrapped Danny's fingers around the other polished post, forcing his bared flesh to touch the cool wood. "Make sure to keep your hands where they are."

A hand suddenly descended over his eyes, and Danny yelped and tried to jerk away. "Close them…I want to surprise you."

"Uh---ok?" Danny slowly let his eyes fall shut, apprehension coloring his voice as the hand slipped away and fell to his shoulder, gently kneading the taut muscles. It gave him a gentle push until he was, once again, leaning back against the headboard. "Vlad, what're you up to?"

"Now Daniel, haven't you learned by now that the best way to teach someone is by using…_demonstrations_?"

Danny started to retort, but his voice cut off when he felt a warm, wet hand brush his left nipple. Fingers pinched the nub before moving on to the next, but the wet...whatever it was remained sticking to his skin, sensually sliding down onto the planes of his abdomen. He wanted to open his eyes, to see what it was that Vlad was coating his skin with, but he wasn't sure of what the consequences would be if he did. His arms lurched as he forced himself to keep hold of the wood beneath his palm, but he bit his lip and tried to ignore the tingling, wet sensations.

The hand glided down his chest, spreading the warm liquid all around his pelvis and down his naked thighs. His cock lurched when it received the barest of brushes, but Vlad didn't dwell. His hands swept back up his thighs and lightly skimmed around to his back, smearing some of the wet substance there.

"Vlad?" Danny was getting a tad bit nervous, but the billionaire chuckled and removed his hands. A delicious smell was wafting off his skin, but Danny couldn't figure out what it was or why it smelled so familiar. "Hey, what're you--" a finger tapped his lips, and Danny could all but see the smirk on Vlad's face as another digit joined the first and began drumming on his lower lip. Hesitantly, Danny parted his lips and let the fingers slide into his mouth, and a weird sense of relief flooded his veins as the sweet taste swept over his tongue.

Chocolate!

As usual, Vlad seemed to know exactly what the teenager was thinking. "I said you would enjoy it. Was I wrong?"

"Mmm…" Danny couldn't speak with the fingers in his mouth, nor did he want to. He lapped at the warm chocolate, hearing Vlad groan in response. Licking the sweet liquid off of the fingers, his teeth lightly nipped the chocolate stained flesh as he savored the rich taste. When his tongue swept between the man's fingers and began to travel down his palm, Vlad let out another ragged sounding moan and pulled his hand away.

"Open your eyes. I want you to see this."

Danny obeyed, and his eyes immediately widened as he took in the provocative display before him. Vlad was sitting on his knees in front of him, clad only in his black pants, his naked hands splattered with chocolate and long hair fluffed around his aristocratic face. His delighted grin only grew when Danny glanced down and gaped; his whole chest was streaked with the sweet, and he could feel it running down his back in slow trickles. "Wha--you--why in the world did you do this?!"

"Since you are so naïve when it comes to the matters of foreplay, I decided to teach you the different ways of pleasuring someone. Using food can be a very fun way of creating pleasure, and, since most teenagers seem to enjoy chocolate, I thought it would be wise to use it in this scenario." Vlad flashed him a wicked smile and grabbed his hips. "Be sure to watch. After all, I'm doing this to educate you."

Danny's pale eyes widened to an impossible size, and his mouth dropped into a loud gasp as Vlad leaned towards him, pale hair tickling the sensitized flesh on his chest. It was unbearably erotic, what the silver haired man was doing to him, and it only turned more so when Vlad kissed his collarbone and bit the chocolate covered skin, licking away the warm treat with undeniable relish.

"Ahh…oh fuck…nghh--" Danny tried to move, to get away from Vlad and his insatiable tongue, but his fingers felt like they were glued to the wooden posts. All he could do was sit back and let the billionaire have his way with him.

A warm mouth latched onto the crook of his neck, and nimble fingers started to rub his nipples with slow, caressing movements. Danny moaned as a fiery streak of pleasure went coursing down his body, his softened member becoming hard and prodding Vlad's thigh. Pulling away, Vlad smirked and licked his lips. "Excited?"

"Yes," Danny panted, unconsciously trying to thrust his hips upward. Grinning ear to ear, Vlad grabbed his ankles and draped his legs on either side of his, pale hands tightly gripping the teenager's thighs.

"Good, but you'll just have to wait." His hooded eyes fell lower, turning into smoldering slits of midnight blue. "I have much more in store for you before we get to that part."

Whimpering, Danny gazed up at the man with faint pleading, his mewls turning into breathy cries when a hot mouth descended onto his chest. Vlad licked at the chocolate, smearing the sweet and taking patches of warm flesh into his mouth and sucking, sinking his teeth into the sweetened skin and making the pale boy cry out in pleasure. The chocolate was nearly gone on the teen's torso before he stopped, and he felt Danny's gaze following him as he slipped farther down the bed and kneeled between his legs. Giving the boy a wicked, wide mouthed leer, Vlad leisurely swept his tongue up a pale thigh.

"Vlad--don't--oh god," the words were stuck in his throat. The wet tongue was running up and down his thigh and erotically cleaning away the smooth treat with tiny, precise movements that were driving him wild. "Vlad…" he moaned, his fingers desperately tightening over the wood.

The billionaire glanced up from his position between Danny's legs and smiled, wiping a hand over his mouth. "Yes?"

"Can't you just--fuck me or something? I can't take this anymore," pleaded Danny, anxiously rubbing his erection against the man's leg. Chuckling, Vlad shook his head and smiled at the pained, aroused look on his young captive's face.

"Good things will come to those who are patient enough to wait."

"But I'm not patient!"

Vlad responded by gently kissing his other thigh, the gesture making Danny let out a loud moan. "You'll learn." His tongue licked a wet trail across the chocolate smattered skin, cleansing the pale flesh. Almost hungrily, Vlad wrapped a hand around the teenager's knee and lifted it, his mouth latching onto the tender underside of his thigh where there was a small smear of chocolate. Danny felt like screaming; the sensations Vlad was creating, this erotic, undying pleasure! He could feel every miniscule brush of Vlad's tongue on his skin, every nip with his sharp teeth.

He practically sighed in relief when his leg was released, but his ease wasn't long lasting. Vlad grasped his waist and turned him around, his hands falling off the wood and onto a mound of pillows. Danny whimpered as he was jerked up into a kneeling position, his hands slammed against the main section of the headboard with a dull slap.

Vlad's mouth descended onto the uncovered skin and his tongue flicked out, running down a stretch of chocolate smeared skin. "Do you want me?"

Danny moaned and glanced over his shoulder, staring at Vlad through shocks of sweaty black hair. "Yes," his voice cracked, but there was undeniable need coloring the broken tones. "Hell yes, I fucking want you."

Vlad smiled the arrogant grin that seemed perfectly at home on his handsome face.

"Good. My patience is wearing thin as well."

He thrusted a hand into the tangled mass of Danny's hair and pulled his head to the side. Vlad laid a smooth kiss on the taut side of the pale neck and trailed his mouth down a curved shoulder blade, lightly nipping the reddened skin.

While he kissed the warm body, he touched a fingertip of his other hand to the ring of muscle beneath Danny's throbbing member and let it sink into the hot passage, groaning as the muscles clamped down onto the digit.

Thrusting deeper, he saw Danny cover his mouth with a quivering hand to muffle his moans. "None of that, Daniel. I want to hear you," Vlad smirked, but the hand remained firm over parted lips. Chuckling at the stubbornness his young lover was showing, he roughly pushed another finger into the stretched entrance and heard the teenager let out a strangled yelp.

"Mmff…" Danny bit his hand and tried to hold back the cries of pleasure falling from his lips. "Aghh--nnhn--" the two digits suddenly scissored, pressing forward, and he dropped his hand as his body twitched from the exquisite sensations tearing up his spine, a loud scream falling from his lips.

Vlad felt a twinge of guilt, but that faded away when the teenager fell boneless against the headboard, panting and wide eyed. "Does it hurt?"

"Not really--god, do that again," Danny groaned, and the fingers inside him shot forward, hitting his prostate with a violent jab. His hands slipping on the polished wood, Danny scratched his nails down the smooth surface and glanced over his shoulder, gazing at Vlad and wearily brushing his bangs aside. Grinning at him, aware of the arousal pressing his back, his cool eyes narrowed into intoxicating slits of glacial blue. "What's wrong, Plasmius? Are you so old that you can't do anything else" he drawled, the impish lit in his voice making Vlad smirk.

"Watch your tongue, Daniel. I'll only take so much of your cheek," Vlad playfully warned, but the black haired minx sprawled across the headboard rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it, old man?"

The crass tone of the teenager made his member throb, and Vlad felt the trickling on his thighs; he needed the boy, and soon. Pulling his fingers out of their warm sheath, Vlad grabbed Danny's neck and hurled him backwards. As the slender boy fell onto the fur coverlet, his legs wide and hair obscuring his flushed face, Vlad hastily turned his clothes intangible and kicked them aside. "Enough of these games," he growled, pushing the teenager's legs farther apart and settling them over his bent elbows.

Danny watched the billionaire press his cock to his entrance with a slight grin, but it faltered for a second when he felt the tip sink into him. "Hey, no lube?"

"Daniel, if you wanted me to prepare you then you shouldn't have provoked me." Vlad sank a bit more into the tight body and snarled, feeling the silken walls caress his cock. He bent over the teenager and captured his lips in an open mouthed kiss, slipping his tongue over Danny's and grabbing the boy's slender hips.

He was all the way in and arching up when Danny let out a strangled cry, his body trembling and fingers digging into the soft fur. "Do that again," he whimpered, curling his arms around the man's neck. Vlad grinned at him and gently started to pump his hips, just barely touching his cock to the teenager's prostate. "Vlad--you jerk--" Danny shot a cold glare at him, but the billionaire looked unfazed, even when Danny's eyes turned bright green.

"The scary eyes don't work on me, Daniel, and especially not when you're letting me fuck you senseless." Vlad slammed forward and pounded into the teen with a rough thrust, and Danny moaned, arching off the bed and gritting his teeth. It hurt, but the pain was easy compared to the arousing pleasure that raced up his groin and flooded his veins.

Vlad laid his hands on his shoulders and ripped his nails into the bruised, blemished skin, rolling his hips and pushing his throbbing member in and out of the groaning boy. "God…you're so _tight_…"

"Mmnff---" Danny slashed his nails down Vlad's back, smirking at the hiss of pain the man released. "That's why--you like it," he leaned up and kissed the billionaire fully on the mouth, running his tongue over the thin lips. Chuckling, Vlad gave a particularly hard thrust and sent Danny sprawling back onto the bed, his eyes falling closed as he writhed in ecstasy. "Fuck--right there--!"

"As my darling boyfriend commands."

Pulling out, he rolled the boy over onto his stomach and dragged him to his knees. Danny glanced over his shoulder and gave him a sultry smile, and Vlad eagerly pushed back into the warm body kneeling before him, digging his fingers into the shaggy locks trailing down Danny's neck and pounding in and out, in and out. Their skin slapped together with each thrust, the sound only heightening the aroused feeling blazing in both.

"_Daniel_…." Vlad ripped his hand backwards, moaning at the pained cry that Danny released. Bending over a pale back, he pushed Danny's hair up and kissed the nape of his neck, giving another sharp push into the torn entrance between his legs.

Danny could feel his arousal throbbing, nearing completion, and his peak came even faster when the cock inside him exploded, spurting warm fluid into his body. A hand reached around his waist and grabbed his member, rubbing it awkwardly until he finally came all over Vlad's hand, his semen spilling over the pale fingers.

He went falling onto the bed when Vlad collapsed on top of him, letting out a low yelp as naked skin was pressed flush to his. Semen trickled down his thighs, but he really didn't care. Danny was too tired to care.

"We need a shower," he heard Vlad murmur, the billionaire's face buried into the crook of his neck. Danny didn't respond, but he did let out a little moan when a warm tongue lapped at his skin, and that turned into a hiss of pain as it brushed the wounds blemishing his neck and shoulders. "It seems I went a tad overboard," Vlad fingered one of the many love bites marring Danny's neck and shoulders. "You'll have to wear a collared shirt if you want even a hope of hiding these."

"Gee, you think?" Danny shifted, craning his neck so that he could stare up at the grinning face of his lover, even though it made pain flare down his neck. "I might have to borrow some then, 'cause my closet's lacking anything remotely similar to dress clothes. And that's not counting the shirt you got me," he quickly added. "I can wear that outside of school, but I'd rather not raise any questions as to where I got it."

Surprisingly, Vlad looked…happy? "Excellent. Then you must allow me to take you shopping. I'd love nothing more than to spoil you senseless, not counting with the fabulous sex I deliver."

"Oh yeah, you really spoil me with that," the teenager grinned, giggling when Vlad's brow quirked up.

"I believe that I have already warned you about that arrogant tongue of yours, Daniel. Would you care to be punished again?"

Danny smirked, rolling his eyes. "That's okay. I'm not sure I can take any more punishment tonight." Groaning, he tried to roll over, but the body on top of his was too heavy. "Hey, could you get up?"

"Why? I'm quite comfortable where I'm at," Vlad laid his head down on Danny's back. "However, I suppose that you are right. We need to get cleaned up anyways." Pouting slightly, he climbed off the teenager and started towards a door that Danny had failed to notice, grabbing a bowl from a nearby dresser before he stepped through the doorway.

Shaking his head and smirking, Danny laid back down on the fur coverlet and closed his eyes, drifting off for a few minutes. He only awoke when he felt warm water trickling down his spine, but he kept his eyes closed.

"I know you're up, Daniel." The bed creaked when Vlad climbed up beside him, and more water was spilled onto his back. Lazily, Danny cracked open an eye and saw Vlad holding a sopping rag, his silver hair inelegantly falling over his face and a calm smile playing at his lips. Danny shivered as his back was washed with the warm cloth, just barely giggling when Vlad's fingers touched his sides. "This seemed like a much more effective way of cleaning you, considering that I likely would have molested you in the shower." He passed the cloth down Danny's lower back and over his buttocks, cleaning away the cum and faint specks of blood.

"Aww, Vladdie didn't want another chance to molest me? I'm stunned," Danny chuckled. A bare hand suddenly brushed his cheek, and Danny glanced up in surprise, just in time to have warm lips gently press against his own. He sank into the tender kiss, barely noticing as he was rolled onto his back and pulled up into thin, strong arms.

When Vlad finally pulled away, Danny was spooned against his chest and was wearing a faint smile, one that made his pale eyes sparkle in the way Vlad thought was downright adorable. "I can molest you another time. Once is enough, for right now at least." He pulled Danny onto his lap and grabbed a slender thigh, lifting it and brushing the rag down the smooth skin. He did the same for the other leg, and Danny watched the billionaire with a warm expression, but he did hiss a bit when the water logged rag was ran over his neck, cleaning away the blood staining his flesh.

Vlad wrapped gentle fingers around his chin and carefully tilted Danny's head to the side, flooding the wounded neck with pale light. "I'm sorry Daniel, but the blood needed to be washed off for me to judge the severity of the wounds." His gaze flickered over the bites cut into the alabaster flesh. "We'll need to bandage a few of them, but most should heal without leaving any noticeable scars."

Rolling his eyes, Danny chuckled. "I already have the two fang scars by my ear. I don't need any more."

"Hmm…"

Brushing the cloth over Danny's torso, Vlad meticulously washed away any spatterings of chocolate that had been left over, feeling the teenager's gaze follow him as he did. When the whole of his body was clean, Danny slid off Vlad's lap with a tired yawn and laid back on the bed, his head sinking into the fluffy pillows scattered over the crest of the bed. "Okay, time to sleep," he yawned again, and Vlad smirked at him.

"Did I wear you out?"

"Yep. You really know your stuff, oh mighty Plasmius." The mocking tone gave his words a quiet sarcasm, but Vlad merely laughed and ran his fingers through Danny's bangs, pushing them out of the teenager's peaceful face. When Danny yawned again, Vlad pushed his legs off of the coverlet and dragged it over them, falling back with a sigh onto the fluffy mattress. "God, I feel more tired than after I've gotten done kicking a ghost's butt," Danny smirked a bit, rolling onto his side and staring at the older man.

"I take it that was meant to be a compliment," Vlad grinned, but a small shrug was his only reply. "I'll take that as a yes."

He laid back on the pillows and watched the smaller figure close his eyes, a small smile on his lips.

Danny fell asleep rather quickly, which, really, he shouldn't have been surprised. 'After all, he's only fourteen.' Carefully, not wanting to disturb his sleep, Vlad trailed a finger down Danny's face, the soft skin whispering against his. He was gentle when his fingertips grazed the injured areas alongst Danny's neck; the wounds already showed the faint signs of healing around the edges, but he knew all to well that it would be a day or so before they were all completely gone. Pulling away, Vlad sat up on his elbows and stared down at the sleeping teen, his smile growing softer, more gentle, as he ran his fingers through the satiny strands of black hair. "My Daniel…" he murmured, and the boy quietly sighed in his sleep, leaning in to the soothing touch. "My lover."

"Mmmm…." Danny scooted closer, still locked in the dredges of sleep, and Vlad draped an arm over the slender torso, laying his hand on the small of Danny's back.

Truthfully, he wanted the teenager as his lover, and his confidant, but he knew that sex was not the way to get what he wanted. As much as he knew the teenager enjoyed it, Vlad was all to well aware that more was needed. He had to show Danny that he cared.

"The one thing in the world that I hate doing…being romantic." Sighing, he combed his fingers through the silken strands, glancing down at the sleeping boy. "What have you done to me?"

"Mmm….Vlad…."

Hearing the teenager moan his name brought a smile to his lips, and he leaned down and brushed a soft kiss over Danny's cheek. "Danny Fenton. My boyfriend." Chuckling, Vlad sat up against the headboard, inwardly chuckling when a pale, skinny arm was tossed over his lap, Danny's sleep driven smile entirely too cute for words. Vlad left the arm where it was, absently toying with the teenager's hair. "Hmm. Has an interesting ring to it."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**The end! In case you guys couldn't tell, I left this open for another sequel. Why? Because I'm seriously considering turning this into a story. However, I want your guys' opinions, and the story will have to wait till I'm done with Reversed Hero before I even consider getting started. I'm already behind on RH, since I wasn't technically supposed to work on this piece until I met my own personal deadline. Oh well. **_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed the sequel to Roman Conqueror, because I sure had fun writing it. Especially the chocolate part….using food in a sex scene is one of my favorite things to do, so I couldn't resist! **_

_**Please click the button and leave me a review! I value your opinions, and criticism (helpful only) is welcome!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**You guys asked, and I delivered! Here's the next chapter of An Unlikely Boyfriend, and I hope you'll enjoy it! **_

_**Oh, and thanks to all of the people who were so eager for me to continue this. It's nice to know my work is so appreciated! I mean, I was about ready to cry when I saw how many people wanted to see AUB continued, and the enthusiastic reviews declaring me awesome and such made me feel totally awesome! Damn, I just wanna give you all hugs! **_

_**I'll warn you now though, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out. Hell, I don't even have a plot yet, although a few vague ideas are being shaped in my convoluted, deranged mind. So, just be patient with me please, and the outcome will be worthwhile, I promise!**_

**Dedication: this is for every person who took the time to read my story! I love all of you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Isn't that kinda obvious? I mean, with the kind of story I'm delivering, that should be a given ****J**** And I don't own Macy's either (there's a reference to Macy's in this chapter), or American Express! So don't sue me! **

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

It was pitch black under Danny's eyelids. He remembered Vlad's room having some light, enough to seep beneath his closed eyes. Not being shrouded in total darkness. "Man," he groaned, slowly opening his eyes. It was pitch black, but he conjured a fireball of ectoplasm that instantly highlighted the room with a bright green glow.

He was in his own bedroom!

"What the --how'd I get here?" Ignoring the flare of pain up his spine, Danny draped his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, nearly stumbling when his feet touched the floor. Wearily, he combed his fingers through his hair, wincing as his fingertips brushed the tiny wounds scattered across his neck. "Well, I know it wasn't a dream," he frowned, covering the cuts with his palm. Glancing around, Danny saw that the curtains were tightly drawn over his windows. That explained the darkness. "Geez." Danny flexed his wrists, working the stiffness out of them.

Scanning his eyes over the room, Danny caught sight of a white sheet of paper resting on his bedside table. He picked it up and lowered his glowing hand, illuminating the written words with the neon light.

_Daniel, _

_I thought it best that I bring you home rather than leave you at my house, however tempting it was. I'm sure you wouldn't fancy being molested in your sleep, though it would have been a very appealing idea, in my opinion. But, even though your father is completely and utterly foolish, and I doubt he would really consider the strangeness of the situation, your mother is an entirely different story. _

_I'm sure you can fully interpret that. _

_So, I brought you home while you were sleeping, and I told your parents that you simply fell asleep on my couch out of sheer exhaustion. They seemed to believe me, but you should be prepared nonetheless. I'm sure your mother and Jasmine will undoubtedly have questions for you._

_On another note, might I add that you looked positively adorable when you're asleep. Hard to believe that such an innocent face can form so many expressions of pleasure! Unfortunately, I won't be able to see you till later, since it would most likely feel very awkward for you if you were to wake up and see me watching you. For your sake I let you sleep in peace, and I hope you'll manage to get enough rest. Just as I promised, I'm taking you shopping today, for you are in dire need of some new clothes. And before you argue otherwise, don't bother. I took a look at your closet, Daniel. While I may not be up to date on the latest teen fashion, I can tell that your wardrobe can use a definite fine tuning. But, I come to collect you, get some more rest. I can assure you, you will need it for the times to come._

_Vlad Masters _

_P.S. I left you a shirt to wear tomorrow. You mentioned that you wouldn't mind wearing my clothes, and, judging by your rough exterior, I say you'll look ravishing in my shirt._

Danny blushed, his cheeks burning as he carefully folded the letter up. Glancing around, he carefully slid the paper underneath the bottom of his mattress. When he pushed himself up, he saw the long sleeved shirt draped over his dresser, and the red rose laying on top of it. Yawning, he walked over to the dresser and lifted the rose, wincing as he pricked his finger on a thorn. It was a beautiful flower. Even he could tell that whoever grew such a luxurious looking bloom had to have some skill. Fingering a silken petal, a soft brush against his palm made him glance at the stem, and he smiled when he saw the black ribbon sliding over his fingers. Grasping one of the ends, Danny lifted it and burst out into laughter; there was a silver DP insignia stamped on the satin.

"Ok Vlad, you can't get more clichéd than that."

Chuckling, he unpinned the ribbon and laid the rose back on his dresser. Yawning again, he crossed the room and lazily tugged back a curtain, wincing as the light hit his bleary eyes. It was easily only seven o'clock, which was much earlier than the normal time he usually got up. "Man, it's too early," he groaned, letting the curtain drop back into place. Sluggishly, he propelled himself into the air and floated his body over to the bed, dropping onto the soft mattress with a sigh. His back and bottom ached and the pain radiated down his legs, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it'd been the first time, back in Rome.

Threading the ribbon through his fingers, Danny laid back on his pillow and stared up at the ceiling, absently brushing a hand through his hair. 'I have a boyfriend,' he frowned, sky blue eyes narrowing thoughtfully. 'Never thought I'd say that. Man, I didn't even know I was gay! I mean, I've always liked girls, but…did I really like them? I've never felt an attraction to them like I do with Vlad, but--gahh, this is way too confusing! I mean, isn't this technically illegal? He's like, almost thirty years older than me!' Danny glanced down at the ribbon entwined around his fingers, a soft smile playing at his lips. 'Like that matters. Doesn't stop the people in Hollywood. You know, maybe I should just go with the flow. I mean, Vlad made it pretty clear that he likes me, and I know I like him….I don't get why, but,' he shook his head and chuckled. "I guess this is how girls feel," Danny murmured.

He closed his eyes, knowing vaguely that there was no hope of returning to sleep. "Besides, Mom and Jazz'll probably be up soon." Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Danny pushed himself up and walked into the tiny bathroom adjoining his room, where he splashed cold water on his face and contemplated taking a quick shower. At the idea of hot water on his tired muscles, the decision came rather quickly. Stripping off his pajamas, a pair of cotton pants that Vlad must have dressed him in while he was sleeping, Danny turned the knobs and stepped under the steaming spray, feeling it pound against his body and loosen the tired muscles.

There he stayed for a good twenty minutes, letting the hot water work its magic. Finally, when he was soaked to the bone and all of the hot water was practically gone, Danny turned the shower off and grabbed a towel, covering his pale form with the fluffy cloth as he went into his bedroom. Taking a quick glance at the long sleeved shirt Vlad had left him, he automatically knew that any of the jeans he normally wore would look horrible with it, which meant the older man would bug him to no end. He and Vlad weren't all that close, yet, but he could already tell that the older man would be nit picky when it came to his clothes.

Resolved to avoid such an issue, Danny searched his dresser drawer, rifling through pair after pair of pants and grinning when he pulled out a pair of stonewashed jeans. His mom had bought them last year, after she got tired of seeing him wearing the same thing day after day. He'd hardly worn them, but today that would change. Tossing them atop his dresser, Danny pulled out a pair of clean boxers, foregoing his usual polka dotted white ones for a plain black, and slipped them on. The jeans came next, and he had to admire the way the faded denim fell in loose folds around his legs, yet was tight around his waist. They looked nice.

"Ok, since when do I care what I look like?"

Of course, he knew the answer before the final word even left his lips. Vlad. The man always looked his best, dressed in impeccable suits or designer shirts. It made sense that Vlad's borderline obsession with fashion would make _him_ more self conscious.

Chuckling, Danny lifted the dress shirt off his dresser and held it up. It was relatively plain, considering it belonged to Vlad; made of a sheath of finely brushed black linen, the shirt was long sleeved with a collar (thank god). The sleeves were long, and would probably hang over his knuckles, and were fasted closed with silver cuffs designed to look like tiny roses. But, all in all, the shirt wasn't all that remarkable.

He liked it.

Slipping the shirt over his head, Danny straightened it out and ran his fingers through the wild mass of hair tussled beyond normal messy state, the wet locks dripping water onto his neck.

Curious, he went back into the bathroom and glanced at himself in the mirror.

His hair had fallen out of its usual hairstyle and was draped around his face, several locks shrouding his eyes and tickling the nape of his neck. Actually, he was half tempted to use the ribbon to tie his hair up, but something told him that the style would be a tad too out of the box for him. His parents would catch on in a heartbeat…well, his mom would, and Jazz would be all over him, trying to figure out why he was acting so out of the norm. Instead, he left his hair down and wrapped the ribbon around his neck, pinning it in the back after folding the ends under to hide the DP emblem. Now, the satin appeared to be a nothing more than a simple choker. It looked good on him.

RINGRING

His cell phone ringtone started jingling in the other room, and Danny hurried to grab the silver phone, wincing when he saw the familiar name on the dial screen. Flipping it open, he held it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Danny? You're actually up?"

Sam's voice sounded surprised on the other end, which really wasn't all that shocking, considering that he was up much earlier than usual. "Yeah. I woke up early." He couldn't see it, but Danny could clearly imagine Sam's frowning face, though whether it be from worry or suspicion he didn't know. "So, uh, why'd you call?"

"Oh, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come hang out with Tucker and me. I know it's early, but,"

"I can't. I have plans already." After the pregnant pause on the other end, Danny really wished he'd worded that differently. Sam, being naturally suspicious, would want to know who he already had plans at seven in the morning. "I'm going shopping. I need new clothes," he let out a nervous laugh, but it sounded false, even to his untrained ears.

"…..you're going shopping?"

Danny could hear the disbelieving tone in her voice; she was clearly skeptical. "Yeah. I'm getting tired of wearing the same clothes over and over again, so I'm going shopping with my mom. She's gonna help me pick out some stuff."

"Oh." Sam paused, but when she spoke again she sounded more believing. At the very least she wasn't suspicious. "Well, I guess your mom could help you pick out stuff better than mine."

"I hope so. I don't feel like wearing pink," Danny chuckled, and she laughed as well.

"Yeah. Well, when are you leaving?"

"Uhh, I'm not sure. Probably here in a little bit. So, I kinda need to get off. You know, so I can finish getting dressed?"

"Oh. Ok. Well, I guess I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye."

The girl hung up, and Danny breathed a loud sigh. Needless to say, it was a relief to get off the phone. Talking to Sam was entirely too dangerous when he had to lie, even if all he did was stretch the truth a bit. He _was_ going shopping, just not with the person he said he was going with.

"Vlad, you better pay me back for this," Danny grumbled, sticking the cell phone into his pocket. "I hate lying to my friends." Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair and tussled the black strands, his bare feet sliding across the carpet as he threw open his closet. Hanging on a hanger were his clothes from last night, and the boots with the DP buckles Vlad had bought him were neatly placed on the floor. 'Well, at least I know he was the one who changed me.'

He picked up the shoes and walked back to his bed. Sitting down on the rumpled covers, he tugged on the leather boots, tucking them under his jeans. Grabbing his wallet from the nightstand drawer, Danny slipped it into his back pocket and a tube of laser lipstick into the front, beside his phone. 'Just in case.' Picking up his house keys on the way out, Danny headed downstairs and nearly tripped; the jeans were a tad long, but that was a good thing, since they fully covered his boots. No need to make his parents and Jazz overly suspicious.

When he walked in the kitchen, he wasn't surprised to see Jazz sitting at the table, reading the paper with a slice of toast in her hand, and his mom standing before the stove, mixing a batch of eggs.

"Hi sweetheart? Are you hungry? I made eggs." Maddie held up the pan as testament, but Danny shook his head.

"That's ok, I'll just have an apple or something." He started to reach for the bowl of fruit sitting in the table's center, but his hand was slapped away. Yelping, he started to curse, but quickly nipped it in the bud when he saw Jazz frowning at him, a concerned glint in her aqua eyes. "What was that for," Danny snapped, drawing his wounded hand back and glowering at his sister. Huffing, the redhead dropped the paper and continued frowning at him, and Danny's gut began to twist when his mother came over to the table and sat down beside Jazz. 'Oh boy. This can't be good.'

"Danny, Mom and I want to talk to you," Jazz started, and Danny's suspicion grew as she reached across the table and laid a hand over his, a worried smile on her face.

'This is definitely not good. Not good, not good, not good…Vlad warned me about this…dammit, why couldn't he give me some pointers or something?!'

"Honey, we wanted--well, we were curious about yesterday."

Danny mentally grimaced; he knew what they meant by yesterday. "What about yesterday," he asked, playing dumb. Jazz and his mother seemed to buy it, not that that was surprising.

"Well, when we heard that Vlad had asked you over, we were a little concerned."

"And when he came back with you asleep in his arms, we--well, we were worried, to say the least." Jazz crossed her arms and scanned her piercing gaze over him, her psychologically based mind whirling. "Danny, did something happen?"

At that point, Danny was frantic. He sucked at lying, which Vlad had to know, so why didn't he prepare him better for this? A warning wasn't enough! "Uhh, didn't he tell you? I thought"

Jazz frowned at him. "He told us that you were tired and fell asleep on his couch, and that he thought it best to bring you home. We didn't believe him, but your father--"

"He was telling the truth." Seeing their expectant frowns, he hastily thought up a quick excuse. "I told Vlad that I was tired, and he said I could go lay down for a while. Next thing I know, I'm asleep." Danny sheepishly twirled his fingers, glancing down at the table when he felt their penetrating stares lessen. The more naïve he looked, the more likely they'd be to believe him. "I probably should've called, but I guess I was too tired. I've been really exhausted lately, what with school and stuff. It must've caught up with me," Danny shot a look at Jazz, hoping she'd catch the hint. The redhead looked at him, her eyes widening a bit when she caught the implied reasoning behind his supposed tiredness.

"Oh, that's why." When Maddie glanced at her, Jazz quickly added a stammered, "Why he's been so tired! It makes sense."

Maddie looked apprehensive, but it was with a shadow of guilt in her eyes. "So….Vlad was telling the truth?"

Danny nodded, all the while cheering inside his head. 'They bought it! They actually bought it!'

"He treated you all right, didn't he?" Maddie worriedly ruffled her son's hair, a concerned frown still twitching her lips. "I know your father approves of Vlad, but I have my doubts."

At that, Danny felt a weird sensation jab him. He was angry? Angry at what his mom had said? "Vlad's not all that bad, I guess. I mean, I thought he was a creep, but maybe he's changed," he murmured, his tone thoughtful, though an edge of anger dangled behind it. Weird. "I guess he's just lonely."

"….well, that makes sense, I suppose."

The two redheads stared at him quietly for a few more seconds before glancing at one another. "Well, there is one more thing," Maddie looked at him, and Danny saw the question gleaming in her eyes. "Danny, did you know that Vlad wanted to take you shopping today?"

"Uhh---" he blushed; seriously, where was Vlad when he needed him? The stupid cheesehead was probably laughing it up at his house, mocking his pathetic lying abilities. "Yeah. He asked me yesterday. He was, umm, curious about my clothes, and we just kind of started talking about my wardrobe. Next thing I know, he asked if he could take me shopping."

"Mhmm…." the woman shared a look with Jazz before turning back to her son. "When he brought you home, Vlad told your father and I that he wanted to spend more time with you."

Danny's face burned, and he knew he was blushing even without looking in a mirror. "He--he said that? Really?"

"Yes, he did." Maddie actually looked pleased, her smile widening as she stood up from the table. "It must be a man thing. Wanting to spend time with another male. I suppose it does make sense, considering he has no children of his own."

"Yeah…it's a man thing." Danny nearly burst out into laughter, but he held himself in check as he grabbed an apple from the basket and threw it into the air. He neatly caught the apple and started towards the doorway, seeing his sister's surprised face when he glanced over his shoulder. "I guess you wouldn't understand," he smirked at her, and her expression turned livid as she climbed up from her chair.

"Wait, Danny! What did you mean by that?"

Danny grinned, ignoring his sister and taking a bite out of the apple as he walked out. He heard his mom pick up the pan of eggs from the stove, and he nearly burst out laughing when he heard the berating begin. At least there was one thing he could always count on; his mother's nurturing instincts. "Jazz, sit down and eat something. You're skinny as a rail."

"Mom, I'm fine! I eat plenty!"

"Uhuh, of course you do. Here, have some eggs, sweetheart."

The sound of wood scraping against metal came from the kitchen, and Danny knew that his sister wouldn't be following him for a good while. His mother wouldn't let her leave until she was completely done with her eggs, and completely done for Maddie meant a plates heaped full. Chuckling at the thought, he went back upstairs and strolled into his room, and promptly went stumbling to the floor when he saw the grinning man sprawled across his bed, the apple falling from his grip. "What the hell?!"

"I thought I would surprise you," leaning up, Vlad smirked at him, his dark eyes narrowing. "It seems I succeeded, or was your stumbling to the floor part of your morning routine?"

Danny stared at him in shock, but slowly climbed to his feet and shut the door. "Nice to see you too," he shook his head, leaning back against the wood with a frown toying at his lips. "But where were you a minute ago when I was being interrogated?! Laughing it up in my room?"

"As a matter of fact, I was watching you. Your lying skills are quite pitiful, Daniel. Will I have to educate you in that category as well?" Vlad beckoned him forward with a crook of his finger, and Danny slowly walked over to the bed, catching the wicked gleam in the older man's eyes as he stood beside the edge and glared at him.

"So you were watching me the whole time? You knew I sucked at lying, but you didn't lift a finger to help!?"

Vlad grinned at him, his smile entirely too roguish for Danny's taste. "I was having too much fun witnessing your pathetic attempts at lying to even consider ruining such a memorable moment. How you've managed to confound both your parents concerning your ghost powers for this long is beyond me. Besides, they believed you, so it doesn't matter." Vlad draped his hands over slender hips, the rough denim whispering against his skin. Leaning up, he kissed Danny on the cheek and gave it a tiny lick. "I must admit, it's nice to see you out of your normal clothes. You look very nice…" he murmured, running his fingertips over the silky ribbon draped around Danny's throat. "I hope this change is permanent."

"Yeah, well, I kind of have you to thank for this 'change'." Danny smiled playfully and let out a soft moan when warm lips brushed over his own, a tongue flicking out to caress the crease between them. "I know how picky you are about your clothes, and I guessed that you'd be the same when it came to mine. Was I right?"

Vlad smirked at him, his fingers sliding through the damp strands draping Danny's neck. "You were absolutely right, Daniel. However, I would feel all the more assured if you would tell me what underwear you're wearing. Hopefully something other than those horrendous polka dotted monstrosities you normally--"

"I'm wearing black boxers," Danny cut him off, rolling his eyes. "I didn't think you'd be **that**picky."

"But Daniel, what underwear you're wearing is very important to me. After all, I'm the one who's going to be removing them, am I not?" Vlad licked the side of his neck, his tongue gliding over the soft, exposed skin. Danny shivered, a low groan falling from his lips.

"Sho--should we be doing this now? I mean, wha--what if Jazz or my mom walks in?"

"Hmm, good point." Silver hair tickled Danny's cheek as Vlad pulled away, though his fingers were still spanned over the teenager's slight waist. "Well, I suppose I should be leaving then."

"Leaving?" A disappointed look crossed his face, though annoyance flickered in his eyes when the billionaire started chuckling, an amused smile on his face.

"Well, it wouldn't do for us to walk downstairs together. That would be entirely too suspicious, unless for some reason your mother and Jasmine have been reduced to brainless idiots like your"

"Don't finish that sentence, Vlad," Danny snapped, but he could feel his face burning; of course Vlad was right. "So, you're gonna--uhh, what exactly? Appear at my front door?"

"Precisely."

Vlad vanished before his eyes, and ten seconds later Danny heard the doorbell downstairs ring. The urge to burst into laughter was tempting, but he controlled himself and started downstairs, a smile threatening to appear as he jumped off the bottom step and approached the front door. His fingers were just brushing the knob when he was roughly shoved aside, his back slamming against the wall and a pale hand holding him in place. "Hey! What the--" he broke off when he saw who was holding him; it was Jazz. "Jazz?!"

"Danny, we need to talk. I think,"

"Jazz, now isn't the time. In case you couldn't tell, Vlad's here." Danny snapped, his anger immediately peaking. "An while I love nothing more than to piss him off, I'm pretty sure this isn't the right time to do it! Not unless you want a fight in the house, and my secret to be exposed to Mom and Dad!" The doorbell rang again, but Jazz didn't make a move to open it, her hand still steadfast against his chest. Danny growled at her, annoyance coloring his sky colored eyes. "Jazz, let go of me!"

"No, Danny! We need to talk."

"Jazz, I don't have time for this!"

The redhead refused to move, though she did look questioning for a few seconds. His irritation growing, Danny turned his body intangible and her hand smacked the wall, sinking through his body like a knife through butter. Reappearing behind her, Danny turned tangible and pushed her out of the way, giving her a smirk when she gasped and scowled angrily. Her sputtering protests went unnoticed as he pulled open the door, grinning up at the calm countenance of his so called boyfriend whose dark eyes were shining cheerfully.

"Ahh, Daniel. I see you're properly dressed, and in my gift no less." Vlad glanced him over, and Danny could all but see the older man stripping him with his eyes. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just about." Danny grabbed a spare house key from its hidden place above the door and stuffed it into his back pocket, feeling the angry gaze of his sister following him as he waved and strolled out the door. It slammed behind him, and he was somewhat surprised the wood didn't burst into flames.

"Something tells me Jasmine isn't happy that you're spending time with me," Vlad murmured, staring at the door. "Or else I'm misreading the sudden venomous attitude your darling sister now seems to possess."

"Good job. Did you figure that out for yourself?" When the billionaire glanced at him, a brow curiously cocked, Danny smiled apologetically and motioned him to follow. As they walked down the steps, he hastily whispered, "Sorry about that. I can't just act like I'm in love with you all of a sudden. I've gotta act like you still bug me, at least around Mom and Jazz."

Vlad glanced down at him, his smile appreciative. "That's very clever of you, Daniel."

"Thanks. I have my moments."

Pulling open the door to his car, Vlad let the boy slide inside first before he climbed inside the luxurious structure and closed the door, his smile widening as the car gently slid away from the curb and started down the street.

"However, if you're so clever, then why are you barely scraping by in school?"

Now it was Danny's turn to look at him in surprise, though a touch of annoyance flickered in his blue eyes. "I don't have time to study. There's not a whole lot of time to hit the books when ghosts are constantly attacking the city, even with you as mayor. And in some cases," the teenager frowned, shooting him a dark look, "it was because of **you **that I was out until midnight, rounding up ghosts and stuffing them in the thermos."

Amazingly, Vlad looked somewhat guilty. "I apologize for all those times, Daniel. It wasn't until a few months ago that I really began to wonder about my feelings for you. And, in case you've forgotten, I've done nothing lately that would warrant your being out till the late hours of the night. Well, nothing that deals with ghosts, anyways." He toyed with a strand of Danny's hair, looping it around his finger as he contemplated the pale teenager sitting beside him. 'Daniel _does_ look tired. Perhaps he could use a little assistance...'

"Vlad?"

"Hmm?" He pulled out of his stupor and smiled. "I'm sorry Daniel, I lost myself for a moment there. What did you say?"

Danny gave him a strange look, but it was easily replaced with an inquisitive grin as he leaned back and settled himself into the crook of Vlad's arm. "I asked why you always call me Daniel."

"…you want to know why I call you Daniel?" Vlad frowned, hugging the teen to his side. "Really?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, everybody else calls me Danny, but--"

Vlad shook his head, his expression oddly serious. "Your name is Daniel. Why anyone would shorten your name to something so childish is beyond me." Wrapping his arms around Danny's waist, Vlad laid his chin on a thin shoulder and lightly nipped a pale earlobe. "Danny sounds immature, juvenile. You are neither, as much as you would probably love to believe otherwise. Therefore, I prefer to address you as Daniel, which sounds much more mature and befit's a boy of your stature."

"….oh. That's it." Danny leaned his head to the side and shivered as warm lips swept across his throat, his heart rapidly beginning to pound in his chest. "I didn't know you had a reason behind it. I just kinda thought you liked calling me Daniel, you know? To get on my nerves or something."

Chuckling, Vlad smiled at the brunette and slipped his mouth lower, pushing aside the collar of his shirt. "Perhaps that was true in the past, but I always have an underlying reason for what I do, Daniel. Your name is no exception, I can assure you."

"Oh really?" Danny suddenly glanced up and smirked at the silver haired man, who looked surprised to see the cheeky expression. "Would you be willing to prove that?"

"Oh? And what exactly are you proposing, Daniel?"

His mischievous smile grew wider, and Vlad knew the teenager had something up his sleeve. "Wanna play fifty questions?"

Well, that wasn't what he had been expecting. Vlad stared at him, stunned, but then a smile slowly crept onto his lips. "A juvenile idea, but I suppose we have a few minutes to spare. Very well." He elegantly crossed his legs and turned on the seat, facing the younger boy and wearing an amused expression. "Would you care to start, or should I?"

"You can start," Danny smirked. "I can't wait to see what kind of questions you'll come up with, oh beloved _boyfriend _of mine."

"Very well." Mockingly, Vlad pretended to ponder for a few moments, but his sultry gaze remained firm on the roguishly grinning teenager sitting across from him. "What's your favorite color?"

"…well, I…I guess I like blue, but I wouldn't say it's my favorite color." Danny frowned. What kind of question was that? It was definitely a far cry from the kind he'd been expecting. "I guess I don't have one."

"Why?" Seeing the teenager's confused expression, Vlad elaborated. "I told you I always have a reason behind my actions, but the same rule applies to everyone. Why don't you have a favorite color," he asked, his expression smug. Oh, but Danny wanted to wipe that arrogant look off his 'boyfriend's' face.

"How should I know? I just don't. I mean, blue's nice, but I like red and black too, and green isn't all that bad a color either." Frowning, Danny started to say something, but then shook his head and smiled. "Ok, my turn. Umm…long hair or short hair?"

"Long hair."

"Why?"

Vlad smirked; the teenager was clever, and equally as brazen as himself. "Most people don't understand the beauty of long hair. On the right person, long hair can be a statement, a testament to their beauty and prowess. You, for example, would have splendid long hair, if you would only let it grow out." He fingered a lock of unruly hair; it was silky soft against his skin. "Even at this length, I'm pleasantly surprised…haven't you ever noticed how soft your hair is?"

"Really?" Danny reached up and grabbed a piece, rubbing it between his fingers. "I don't feel anything all that great about it."

Vlad dropped his hand, letting it rest on the teenager's shoulder. "Your low self esteem never ceases to amaze me, Daniel. Now, I believe it's my turn. Do you prefer silk or fur?"

"Huh?" Confused, Danny shook his head, but soon enough he caught on and madly blushed. There was the type of question he'd been expecting. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Ah ah, Daniel, that's not part of the game," the billionaire gently chastised, wagging a finger at the teenager. "You never said I'd have to explain _my_ reasons when it came to _your_ questions. Besides, I was under the impression that my question was the kind you were originally expecting." Smiling triumphantly at the pout Danny wore, Vlad hooked a finger in the soft linen draping his lover's skin and undid a button, all the while staring at the teen and watching the aroused gleam flicker in his baby blue eyes. "Would you like to skip the question? If you're too shy to answer it, that is."

"You'd let me skip a question?" Danny raised a brow and frowned, but the effect was ruined when another button was popped open, spidery fingers caressing the growing triangle of exposed skin. Smirking, Vlad laid his free hand on a denim clad thigh.

"Only if you'd be willing to atone for it later."

Danny eyed him suspiciously, but Vlad smiled innocently, even though his thoughts were anything but. Finally, Danny sighed. "Fine. I'll skip the question."

Triumph flashing through his eyes, Vlad leaned down and kissed Danny's chest. "Then it's your turn, Daniel." Flicking his tongue out, he traced it up the skin and felt Danny shiver beneath it. "Or can't you think of anything?"

"Ahh--not when you're--distracting me," Danny gasped, his back arching off the seat. "I can't--"

"Mind over matter, Daniel. It's as simple as that." Another button came undone on the loose shirt, and Vlad zealously pulled it apart, reveling in the skin he uncovered. Scowling, Danny started to say something but was promptly cut off when a pair of lips pressed against his own, Vlad's tongue eagerly sweeping into his mouth and running over his. Warm hands grasped his waist and dragged him forward, and Danny felt his arousal pleasantly soar as Vlad lifted him into his lap and gently kissed and licked a wet path down the side of his throat, taking care of the still healing wounds he'd inflicted before.

Fingers tangled in his hair, tearing the silky strands from their neat ponytail and raking them around his face, but he didn't care. "You're beautiful…" Vlad whispered, drinking in the luscious display. Danny sat in his lap, flush faced, with cute little pants falling from his reddened lips, and he looked wild, uncaged. His hair was strewn out of its usual style and was casually thrown around his face and neck, and a feral glint colored his baby blue eyes, turning the pale irises into sweltering pools of glowing ice. The fingers clasped in his hair were roughly twisting the silver strands, and with each pant he could see the teenager's chest rise and fall, the muscles lacing his abdomen clear beneath their pale covering.

He looked untamed, wild. As a proper halfa should. 'Well, a teenaged one at least.'

"Mr. Masters?"

A soft rap on the tinted limousine window and startled the two halfa's. Moving quickly, Vlad shifted Danny off his lap and straightened their clothes, pushing the two halves of Danny's shirt together as he forced a pleasant smile onto his face and rolled down the window. An old man with a graying moustache was revealed, his pleasant brown eyes staring at the two with quiet impassiveness only the biggest of paychecks could buy. "Mr. Masters, we've arrived."

"Thank you. That'll be all."

The man nodded and tipped his hat towards them. Rolling the window back up, Vlad chuckled and glanced over at his companion, smirking when he saw Danny's flaming face. "Well, Daniel, it seems that once again we'll have to cut our private time together short."

"….was that a coincidence, or are you just an asshole by nature?"

Smirking, he leaned forward and caught Danny's lips in a quick kiss. "In most cases, it's the latter. But this time was a coincidence, I assure you."

"Uhuh." Unconvinced, Danny started to button up his shirt. "I'm sure it was. 'Cause they seem to happen a lot around you, though that's probably just a coincidence too, right?"

"Exactly." Vlad raked his fingers through his hair and pulled the silky strands back into its typical ponytail. "Are you finished?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Pushing open the door, he slid out of the car, Danny following behind him. The mall loomed over them, the massive building glittering in the sunlight as people swarmed in and out of the glass doorway. "Shall we go present ourselves?" He dramatically swept his arm towards the building, smirking at Danny all the while.

Rolling his eyes, Danny stalked past him and started towards the mall, only to glance back a few feet away and scowl. "Would ya quit staring at my butt and get a move on," he snapped, crossing his arms.

"Daniel, can I help that you have a backside worth looking at? Maybe if you didn't wear jeans that emphasized it so nicely, then I wouldn't have to stare." Vlad strolled forward and cupped the teen's denim clad ass, digging his fingers into the supple material. Danny shuddered as a warm mouth descended onto his neck, Vlad's tongue drawing circles on his bared skin. "Then again, I prefer you wearing such flattering jeans. I think we'll have to buy some similar ones today…and maybe some shirts like this one. It looks quite good on you."

Danny looked at him over his shoulder, his eyes practically smoldering. "Yeah. I hate to admit it, but I actually like this shirt. Though, it's kinda simple, considering it came from your closet."

"I have several shirts like this one, Daniel. Sometimes, it's better to flatter your body with clothing that looks remarkably simple." Still caressing his ass, Vlad reached around and straightened the hem of Danny's shirt, buttoning the last silver clasp. "I think we should go inside now, before someone spots us. Or, more importantly, before I decide to drag you back to the car and fuck you on the backseat." Giving Danny a gentle push, Vlad smirked and straightened his own clothing. "And you look adorable with a blush, Daniel."

"Yeah yeah. You're just saying that so you can get in my pants later, Plasmius."

Vlad couldn't help a chuckle; Daniel really did know him entirely too well. "True as that may be, we really should be heading inside. I promise to keep my hands off your ass."

"Uhuh. Sure you will." Danny shook his head, chuckling, and shoved away from him, moving towards the front door. Shoving it open, Danny entered the brightly lit mall, hearing Vlad enter behind him.

"It's been a while since I've been in a mall," Vlad murmured, glancing around the multi-floored building. "Hopefully the clothes are good enough."

Danny sighed. "You are such a snob."

"Considering my wealth and prowess, I believe I've earned the right to be a snob, Daniel. Now, let's find you some clothes, shall we?" Laying a hand on the teen's shoulder, Vlad subtlety twirled a strand of ebony hair around his finger, grinning at the luxuriously silky texture. At least the boy was doing one thing right; he had some of the softest hair he'd had ever felt, and he was really beginning to hope Danny would continue to grow it out. "Hmm…Daniel, what stores do you think would have the best clothes? Or do you have any idea?"

"….that was an insult, wasn't it?" When he saw the look on Vlad's face, Danny rolled his eyes and pointed further into the mall. "I guess we could look in Macy's. That's where I always see the popular kids shopping. It's kind of expensive though…" he frowned.

"Daniel, cost is not as issue, I assure you. I am a billionaire. I could buy this whole city ten times, and would still have enough money to travel the world in style." Pulling out his wallet, Vlad withdrew a bright gold card and held it out to the boy, who gingerly took it. It was an American Express gold card. "I have several others even more exclusive than that."

Danny stared at the card, then looked at Vlad and handed it back to him. "You know, I get that you wanna spoil me, but is this really necessary? I mean, I'm really not used to being treated like, well…"

"Like a rich boy?"

"Well, yeah."

Vlad smiled at him, though a note of faint concern colored his dark eyes. "Daniel, my buying you new clothes doesn't mean I plan on spoiling you like this all the time. Of course, I plan on you enjoying the luxury my money can buy, but in no way do I want you to become like those spoiled little children you deal with at school. The parents of those children disgust me. Just because you want to give someone certain luxuries doesn't mean you need to bow to their every whim. Though, I sincerely doubt we'll have that problem. Look how you reacted to this one outing. You are anything but a spoiled child, Daniel." Running a hand over the teen's head, he ruffled Danny's hair and smirked at his outraged expression. "Quit worrying. As I said, this won't be an everyday occurrence. Admittedly, I sometimes like to enjoy a relaxing day at home, just curled up with a book. Hopefully, I could get you to join me one of these days..?"

Surprisingly, Danny smiled, a clumsy look that looked positively adorable. "Sounds good. I need to catch up on some reading anyways."

"Oh really? And just what kind of reading--"

"Come on, let's get going." Danny cut him off, rushing further into the mall. Vlad watched him go, and a grin slowly found its way onto his lips.

"His parents really should consider getting him a tutor." Chuckling, he strode after the teen. "Perhaps I should consider tutoring him myself," he tossed the idea around in his head, and promptly burst out into laughter. "I'm sure that would end well. If I'm lucky, Daniel wouldn't throw a book at my head."

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**(an hour later)**_

"Vlad? What do you think of this outfit? I'm not too sure about the jeans, but I like the shirt…" Danny stepped out of the changing room he'd been inhabiting for the past thirty minutes, wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a long sleeved black button up shirt with a delicate gray filigree pattern. Vlad, who'd been flipping through a magazine while waiting for his lover to change, glanced up and practically jaw dropped.

"I think…you look very nice." He chose his words carefully, taking note of the people walking outside the dressing rooms and still changing in the stalls beside Danny's. "It suits you."

"Really? I mean, the shirt's pretty cool, but I'm not sure I like the way these jeans hug my legs. I usually go for looser jeans, like the ones I was wearing earlier." Moving back into his dressing room, Danny stared at his reflection in the full size mirror, a thoughtful look on his face.

Vlad was trying not to drool, his eyes growing wider and wider as Danny looked over his shoulder and frowned at the mirrored image. His ass was perfectly accented by the tight denim, much more than it had been before, and it was growing to be very challenging, not running his hands over the tight curves. "I personally like them, Daniel. They accent all of the right features."

Danny froze, and a smirk began to toy at his lips. Turning around, he crossed his arms and Vlad had to wipe the aroused look off his face, instead forcing himself to smile coolly at the brunette. "You are such a pervert," Danny whispered, his eyes narrowing. "Staring at my ass like that, and in public of all places!"

"Daniel, there is a thing called being subtle," Vlad murmured. "You should learn to use it."

"…..oh." If possible, Danny would face palmed. He was so clueless at times! "Sorry."

"That's perfectly fine, Daniel. I sometimes forget you're only fourteen and totally clueless."

"Hey! I'm not totally clueless," he snapped, throwing Vlad a dirty look. "There's lots of stuff I get, thank you very much!" Leaning out of the cubicle, Danny jabbed a finger into Vlad's chest, and gasped when the older man grabbed his wrist and jerked him forward. "Uhh, Vlad--public place, remember?"

Judging by the hungry gleam in Vlad's eyes, Danny doubted that really mattered.

"Daniel….I'm going to find you some more clothes to try on." Vlad dropped his hand and suddenly disappeared out of the room, leaving a surprised Danny staring after him.

"…ok then. That was…really weird." Frowning, Danny closed the changing room door and shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder about that guy." Glancing at the mirror, he shrugged and started unbuttoning his shirt, the tiny buttons quickly getting on his nerves. "Stupid things," he muttered, struggling with them. He only had the top two undone before a cold breeze wafted across his back, raising the hairs of his neck.

"I can help with that," a faint voice whispered, and Danny gasped as cool hands slid down his shoulders, fingers slipping beneath the collar of his shirt. "Did you honestly think I'd leave you alone after you teased me like that?"

"Vlad?! What are you doing," Danny hissed, flashing Vlad's reflected self a glare. "What if somebody sees?"

"There's nobody else in the changing rooms, and I made sure to disappear where no cameras could see. Not to mention, I locked the outer door. Nobody else can get back here, Daniel. We're all alone." Vlad's hands trailed farther down his torso, and Danny yelped, his eyes widening. "Daniel…" undoing the remaining buttons of his shirt, Vlad pulled the cotton down his arms and threw it aside. "This probably shouldn't feel as erotic as it is…" he grinned, pinching a pale nipple between his fingers. Gasping, Danny fell limp in his arms, much to Vlad's amusement. "You are so easy to please, Daniel."

"I--hate you--" Danny felt himself shudder, his voice cracking when the fingers slid lower, brushing the waistband of his jeans. "Vlad…please--we can't--do this here."

Vlad smirked, tracing circles on Danny's stomach. "I see no reason not to. We already found you several new shirts and jeans. I'd say a break is in order." Kissing his shoulder, Vlad licked the side of Danny's neck, his fingers undoing the button of the tight blue jeans. "Are you too afraid? Is the great Danny Phantom afraid to have sex with me?"

"By sex you mean me being fucked into the ground by you, right?"

"…..I wasn't going to be so blunt about it, but yes. Having sex entails you being fucked into the ground by me." Entwining his hand in the silken hair draping Danny's neck, Vlad twirled the teen around and shoved him against the wall, laughing at his stunned expression. "And you enjoy it, boy, so I don't want to hear any complaining. Unless I mistook your cries of pleasure as I pounded into you last night…?" Reaching between his legs, Vlad cupped the front of his crotch and Danny moaned.

"Ohhh--Vlad…." wrapping his arms around the man's neck, Danny arched off the wall and felt his cheeks burn; this was sooo wrong, but it felt too damn _good_.

"How do you want it, Daniel? Hard and rough, or gentle?"

"Just--please," Danny groaned, tugging his hair. "I don't care! Either way!"

Vlad couldn't help but growl, his lust kicking into overdrive. He usually would've possessed more self control, but here, with Danny eager and half naked…fuck it. He wanted the teen, right then and there. It wasn't as if anybody else could

"Danny? Are you in there?"

The two males froze, and Danny gasped. Vlad quickly covered his mouth, staring at the closed door in a blend of anger and shock. Well. The fates certainly liked to toy with them, didn't they?

"Danny?" A round of knocking sent the door rattling. Struggling, Danny shoved Vlad away and buttoned his pants, throwing the door a furious look. The action made Vlad smile. If anything, Danny was more annoyed by the interruption than he was.

"Vlad! Get out!" Danny hissed, reaching for his shirt. His fingers had just closed around the material when the doorknob started juggling, and he froze, his eyes wide with horror as he watched the door slowly begin to open….

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**I bet you guys really hate me right now, don't you? You all probably thought Danny and Vlad were gonna get it on in a changing room. Heehee, you perverts. Not every chapter is gonna have sex in it (I know, it sucks), and besides, this seemed like a good spot to end at. But please, don't kill me. I'm just an innocent authoress, after all; show mercy on me! **_

_**Ok, that was a load of crap, everything I just said. I'm a far cry from being innocent, just let me tell you (hee). Hell, ask anybody at the anime convention I went to; I'm a sinner of the worst kind! But seriously, I'm gonna try my hardest to have the next chapter out as soon as possible. My ass will be killing me, I'll work it so hard! Until then, go enjoy some other stories (read my newest one, Coffee Shop Blues; it's DxV!) and let me know if you run across anything good!**_

_**Oh, and by the way; let's have a little contest. Whoever can guess who the person at the door is will get the next chapter of AUB dedicated to them! **_**J**_** Just leave your guess in a review, which I will gladly read! And if multiple people guess write, then I guess the next chappie will belong to a bunch of different people *smiles* But please, only one guess per reader/reviewer, ok? **_

_**Sayonara you guys!**_

_**Shizuka no Taisho**_


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is dedicated to the following people: hanakisa, xxsewnlipsxx(sorry if the name's wrong), animeangel008, harvestingNarutos, and Platypus **

_**Good guess you guys! And, if some of you think your name should be on here, it's probably not because I asked for only ONE guess per reviewer, (or because I updated before your guess was put in). Multiple guesses didn't seem fair, so I went with the first one you had listed. But I love all of you, so who really cares! **__**J**___

_**Shoutouts go out to: Wildwolf, who said I was like Vlad. That is such a compliment! Oh, and I can't forget about Noroi, one of the newest additions to the DV society. Your stuff is awesome, and I highly recommend it to any DFxVM fan! Seriously, go read this author's fanfiction guys! It's fantabulous! And, last but not least, TheSingingUke aka Stalker-chan, who is my own personal stalker *waves at the "mysterious" figure hiding in the bushes*! Love ya! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. If I did, then I severely doubt the show would've been aired on Nickelodeon **__**J**__** If anything, it'd be on Adult Swim! But probably not even there…there's too much sex for this to be on anything but the porn channels!**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The door slowly began to open, a crack of light emerging and casting over Danny's still un-shirted torso. Gasping, he froze and stared at it in horror. "Vlad…fuck--"

"Daniel!" Moving fast, Vlad shoved the younger boy away from the wall and positioned him in front of the mirror, then vanished just as the door fully opened.

Still gasping, the brunette struggled to balance himself, then managed a weak smile and crossed his arms, staring at the figure standing in the doorway. Inwardly, he was screaming and throwing a literal temper tantrum. Of all the people who could interrupt them! Why did it have to be her?! And what was she doing there anyways? "Hey, Sam." He sounded cheerful enough, not like he'd just been pinned against a wall, ready to have sex with his much older former arch nemesis. "What brings you here?"

"Danny?" Stepping into the tiny space, Sam frowned slightly and glanced around, her purple eyes narrowing slightly. Danny followed her gaze, trying not to panic. She knew something was up. It was obvious. For no other reason would she be here, at the mall, at exactly the same time as him. And searching for him, no less, as she clearly had been. "I thought that was you. You're the only guy I know who wears a shirt like this," she pointed to the discarded white t-shirt hanging over the top of the door, its familiar red circle and striped sleeves and collar a definite sight for sore eyes. Damn. He should've hid that stupid thing. Though, it wasn't as if he knew that Sam was going to show up. "So…" her eyes turned on him, and he winced. There was a barely hidden distrust in those violet eyes, which, unfortunately, was directed at him. "You're here with your mom, right?"

"Uhh…no..actually, I'm not--" he tried not to blush, but the look on Sam's face wasn't helping matters. He couldn't lie to her, and they both knew it. Not to mention, he was partially naked, and there were several faint bruises and bites from his previous night with Vlad still marring his torso. Quickly, he held the shirt he was gripping over his chest, hiding the marks from view. Hopefully she hadn't seen them. "I'm--"

"And why was the outside door locked? I had to get a clerk to open it for me."

Danny felt a knot in his chest, one he easily recognized as fear. "Uhmm…because, I--"

"Daniel? I found you some more…oh, Ms. Manson. To what do we owe the honor of having your charming presence here?" Out of nowhere, Vlad appeared in the doorway, his arms draped with several more shirts and pairs of jeans. Danny shot him a thankful look, which vanished when Sam looked his way, her frown deepening. It probably wouldn't be a good idea for her to see him looking at Vlad that way, unless he wanted to be interrogated. Which he didn't. If he was lucky, she would wait until tomorrow until ragging on him about this whole thing…

"I decided to join what I thought was gonna be Danny and his _mom_," she scowled at him, and Danny felt his cheeks burn. She was pissed.

He could prepare for a fight later.

"Umm, yeah…well, Vlad, he--"

Vlad pushed past Sam and set down the clothes on the bench built into the changing room, giving Danny a smirk as he did. "Daniel, your father thought it best if we spent time together. Is that what you're afraid to tell your friend? That your idiot father overruled your mother and sentenced you to quality time with me instead?" Dark eyes flashed mischievously, and Danny felt his lips threaten to quirk into a smile as he forced a hateful expression onto his face. How interesting; he had to _pretend _to hate Vlad, an easy thing he would've been able to do…a few weeks ago. Oh well. He was pretty sure he could act like he hated Vlad. Especially after that crack about his dad.

"Yeah yeah, quick bragging, Vlad. Just 'cause my dad loves you doesn't mean I'm gonna pretend like _I_ do," he grumbled, rolling his eyes. "You can keep dreaming."

"Always the stubborn one, Daniel. Much like your mother in that aspect. But I really wish you'd give me a chance. Aren't heroes supposed to be forgiving," Vlad replied, his silky voice hinted with sarcasm that Danny couldn't help but chuckle at under his breath. If heroes were forgiving, as Vlad said, then he was the most forgiving of all!

"Not this one."

Sam, who'd been watching their bantering with a frown, glanced at Danny with concern, and, oddly enough, relief.

'Heh. Probably happy I smarted off to him.'

"Well, any chance of you letting him go?" She turned towards Vlad, her purple eyes cold. "Looks like your attempts at buying off his affections are failing," she added, throwing the clothes a dark look. Inwardly, Danny groaned, desperately wanting to face-palm. He and Vlad had been interrupted because Sam was a…wait…

"Hey, Sam? Just how'd you get here anyways?" It was Danny's turn to frown; an equally bright blush had begun to color Sam's pale face, and she anxiously wrung her hands, grimacing. "Who gave you a ride?"

"Excellent question. However, I'm more interested in the fact that you were allowed back here, seeing as how I did request that Daniel would have the changing rooms to himself. Only a fool would go against my orders. Unless, of course, Ms. Manson came with somebody who was arrogant enough to do so. Somebody with power more well known around these parts than my own." Vlad smirked at her, and Danny nearly gasped. He knew what the man was referring to…or rather, who.

"Sam…you didn't," he grinned at her, temporarily forgetting that he was trapped in a changing room with his lover and best friend. This was priceless! "You were so concerned about me that you asked your"

"Sammykins? Are you back there?" Lo and behold, a familiar bright haired woman in a pink dress appeared in the doorway, holding three dresses on hangers in her hand. "Oh. Mr. Fenton. How…nice to see you again," she faked a smile, but it turned real when she looked to Danny's right and saw Vlad standing there, his smirk just barely masked by a cool smile. "Mr. Masters! I wasn't aware that you shopped here!"

Vlad took her extended hand, though a glimmer of disgust colored his eyes. "You must be Samantha's mother. A pleasure," he kissed the back of her hand, and Danny swore he saw her blush before she pulled her hand away. "If I may ask, what brings you to the mall today?"

"Well, my lovely daughter," at this, she wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders and hugged the Goth, who shuddered, "decided she wanted to go shopping today. Something about needing new clothes."

"Really? What a coincidence. Daniel here was in need of new clothes as well. His mother was going to go with him, but his father thought we should spend some more quality time together. And I, of course, was all too eager to spend some time with my beloved godson. After all, they grow up so fast." Vlad reached out and jerked Danny to him, mimicking Mrs. Manson's move. Rather than blush at the action, which he would've preferred, since Vlad's hand was an inch above touching his ass, Danny growled under his breath and shoved the older man away, throwing him a disgusted look.

Sam smirked and stepped away from her mother, eying the garishly pink and yellow dresses she was holding. "Hey, Danny, do you want to join us? I'm sure Mom wouldn't mind, right?" She shot a look at her mother, who was busy ogling at Vlad.

"I'd--like to, but--"

"But Daniel and I have unfortunately finished our shopping for the day," Vlad cut him off, and Danny nearly hugged him in relief. He hated lying to Sam, and was terrible at it. "We would love nothing more than to join you, Mrs. Manson, Samantha, but perhaps another time would be preferable." Bowing slightly, Vlad grabbed Danny by the wrist, neatly swept up the clothes, and all but dragged the brunette past the two women and towards the door. "Maybe we could do lunch." He nodded at Mrs. Manson, who smiled, her wide eyes amazed.

"But of course, Mr. Masters! Have a wonderful day!"

Vlad smiled and started down the hallway, his hand like a padlock around Danny's wrist. Danny yelped, his surprise genuine as he was hauled away, catching Sam's shocked look as she ran out after him.

"Danny!?"

"It's ok, Sam! I'll be fine! Just, call me later, ok?" He barely managed to get the sentence out in time before the Goth completely vanished from his line of sight. As soon as she was, Danny sighed in relief, all to eager to escape the confines of the changing rooms. Or better yet, the entire mall. "Damn, that was scary," he gasped, following after Vlad as he was tugged along. "I didn't think she'd really check up on me like that!"

"You teenagers are a lot less spoiled than I originally though," Vlad glanced at him, his expression stony. "I never had friends who went to such lengths as to trick their mothers into taking them out just to check up on their best friends. And Samantha must have called your mother, Daniel, and figured out that you lied to her. Luckily, I think I managed to make her believe that you were just embarrassed, because you had to spend quality time with me."

Danny nodded. "Yeah, I think she bought it." Which really made him feel guilty. But, it couldn't be helped. Unless he wanted to lose his best friends, he had to lie to them. 'Which is really messed up.'

"She better have. Your little friend is too smart for her own good," Vlad grumbled. "If Samantha continues to _check up _on you, as you said, then we're going to have to think of a more believable story." When they came out into the main department, Vlad dragged them over to a register and dropped the clothes onto it, ignoring the woman's odd stare, which was focused on the half naked Danny. "Have these delivered to this address as soon as possible," he snapped, scribbling something on a piece of paper and handing it to her. "There's enough money in the envelope I gave you earlier to pay for them all, and the clothes my young friend here has on. And here's a bonus," he threw a hundred dollar bill on the counter, which she stared at, wide eyed.

"Mr. Masters, I--" another bill joined the first, and, if possible, her eyes grew even wider. But, she palmed the money and it disappeared into her pocket, after giving them a courteous smile. "Of course, Mr. Masters. As you wish."

"Very good." Vlad grabbed a box off the counter, opened it, and pulled out a pair of black converse. "Daniel, put these on. I'm ready to leave this place."

"Uhmm, ok." He took the shoes and quickly pulled them on, barely pausing to tie the laces. "Hey, Vlad, are we done for the day? I need to get home in case Sam decides to stop by. I mean, I--hey!" Danny yelped as he was dragged to his feet, Vlad's arm sliding around his shoulders. "What the--Vlad?!"

"We're leaving," he muttered. "Now."

Gasping, Danny tried to pull away, but Vlad grabbed his arm and hauled him towards the far double doors, his dark eyes little more than low slits of midnight blue. "But, I need to get my clothes! My cell phone and wallet are back in the changing rooms! Dammit, Vlad, let me go! Are you listening to me? Hey!"

Vlad ignored him, jerking him towards the doors. Thrusting open the glass and metal, he tugged Danny after him as they went outside. The sky was overcast, and it gently started to sprinkle as they went towards the car parked several feet away. "Vlad!" Danny felt his clothes growing heavier as the rain permeated them, the flaps of his shirt flying open as a gentle breeze blew across them. His hair stuck wetly to his face, the strands hanging over his eyes and dripping water down his torso. "What the hell is your problem? I told you I need--"

"Daniel, shut up, before I decide to take you in the middle of this damn parking lot," Vlad suddenly snapped. Gaping, Danny stared at him and anxiously laughed, running a hand through his soaked bangs.

"Hehe--you're kidding, right? I mean, you're not--"

"Yes, I am. I'm aroused, Daniel, and I don't plan to ignore my needs any longer. While I would love to wait until we could acquire better accommodations, there's no way in hell I can wait that long."

Danny could only stare at his lover in shock, feeling his own cock give a lurch. He made Vlad aroused, that quickly? This possessiveness…he caused it? That really shouldn't have been as arousing as it was, but a noticeable bulge began to form in the front of his soaked jeans, and Danny let out a wanton moan. "Neither can I," he gasped, suddenly desperate to have the man thrusting inside him. Maybe it was the utter drama of the day, or their being interrupted in the dressing room, or his damnable hormones, but he _needed _to have Vlad in him, marking him. "Vlad…"

"Mmm…" Vlad thrusted open the car door when they reached it, and Danny yelped as he was tossed into the backseat, his shirt sticking to the leather. "I see I'm not the only one who's aroused," Vlad smirked, throwing off his jacket and shirt. His pale skin was slick, and glowed like alabaster in the dim light flooding the car, with trails of water trickling down his torso and staining the waistband of his pants.

Danny wanted to drool.

"Well?"

"Well what," Danny frowned, hearing the moan color his voice.

"You never gave me a straight answer in the dressing room, Daniel. How do you want it," Vlad purred, licking his neck. "Hard, rough, or gentle?"

"Wha--what's the difference," Danny snaked his fingers through Vlad's hair, brushing his tongue across the man's lower lip.

"The difference is that, if you pick anything but one of the first two, I will bind your hands behind your back and fuck you until you see stars, Daniel."

'That was amazingly blunt,' Danny thought, gazing up at his lover. But, his arousal surged at hearing such a statement, and his member started to throb painfully. Gasping, he tugged Vlad's hair and make him cry out. "I pick rough." Kissing him on the lips, Danny made quick work of Vlad's pants, pushing them down his hips. Having Vlad mostly naked, with himself still clothed, was erotic as hell, and he vaguely wondered if the man would ever let him top.

When hands closed around his wrists and slammed them down onto the seat above his head, Danny chuckled. "I thought patience came with age," he smirked at the older man's stunned expression, and took the hesitation and rubbed his clothed groin to Vlad's. Vlad hissed at the contact, his dark eyes flashing red.

"It does, Daniel. However, there are certain times when patience is best pushed aside." Pushing the front of Danny's shirt further apart, Vlad took a nipple between his teeth and bit down, feeling a coppery tang enter his mouth. "Do you want me to prepare you," he kissed the front of his chest, nipping and licking the smooth flesh. "I have lube."

"Just--hurry up!"

"And I'm the impatient one…?" Vlad grinned and reached for a built in drawer under the seat. Withdrawing a bottle of lube, and cherry flavored at that, he undid the cap and quickly squirted a liberal amount onto three fingers, rubbing them together. "Ah well. I suppose I can forgive you." Undoing the front of his jeans, Vlad pulled them down and they went flying across the car, Danny's converse following after. Leaving Danny in his shirt, Vlad practically ripped off his boxers and slipped a greased finger into the tight sheath, quickly adding another and scissoring the two. Danny groaned, but pushed his hips up and forced them deeper. There was hardly any pain, just a growing pleasure that became all the more intense when another finger joined the first two, the tip roughly brushing his prostate.

"Ahh!" Danny bit his lip, but it did little to smother his scream. "Fuck!"

"Language, little Dannicus."

Danny moaned; Vlad hadn't called him that since Rome. And hearing that name brought up a fresh wave of pleasure, along with several vivid memories he wouldn't mind replicating. Especially the one where they were-- "Oh god…" Danny yelped as the fingers were roughly wrenched out of him, the head of Vlad's cock replacing them. He didn't give any warning, instead thrusted himself inside the teen with a groan. At least he'd rubbed lube alongst his stiffened member, and it slickened his flesh as he pounded in and out of the brunette. "Aghh--Vlad--"

Releasing Danny's wrists, he fisted two handfuls of black tresses and jerked Danny's face up, slamming his mouth onto his. His tongue roughly dominated the boy's mouth as he thrusted in and out of him, and Danny moaned, rubbing his tongue across Vlad's. "Mmm…" biting his tongue, Vlad gave his hips a sharp thrust and Danny howled, his body igniting with pleasure. And, when his cock was pumped by a slender hand, he arched up into the touch, further pushing Vlad into the silken warmth surrounding his cock. "Ahh--Daniel…."

His thrusts became rougher, faster. Now there was a flicker of pain in Danny's lower body, but the pleasure overruled it. He couldn't think straight, or smother the moans falling from his lips. All he could do was wrap his arms around Vlad's waist and rip his nails down the pale skin, and moan as his body was dominated by the older man. It felt _sooo good_!

"Daniel…" Vlad pinned him with his dark gaze, and Danny shrieked when the hand on his cock lightly squeezed, making him come. As warm cum dripped over his fingers, Vlad felt silken walls close around his member, massaging his fevered skin, and he came inside the teenager with a yell, which he swiftly muffled by burrowing his face in Danny's neck. "God," he gasped, "that was…"

"Geez, Vlad…my back's gonna be sore for a weak," Danny grumbled, but there was a content smile on his face. "When I said rough, I didn't mean _that_ rough!"

Vlad chuckled, his lips brushing across Danny's shoulder. "You should be more specific then, Daniel. Keep that in mind next time." Stretching, he pushed himself up, grimacing slightly at the sticky mess coating his legs and chest, and seeing the same mess staining Danny's skin. "Maybe next time we should try bondage," he murmured, glancing at his lover.

"Heheh, yeah. Not happening."

"Why? Are you afraid?" Danny blushed, and Vlad ran a hand through his hair, snickering. "Honestly, Daniel. Of all the things you should be afraid of, you choose the most ridiculous one of all!"

"I'm not afraid," Danny snapped, reaching for his shirt and boxers. They clung to his skin, and the cum on his stomach smeared across the material, but that was better than being naked though. He looked at Vlad, who was watching him and wearing a thoughtful look. Definitely better than being naked.

"Daniel…don't you trust me," Vlad finally spoke, and Danny saw a flicker of hurt in his midnight eyes. "Is that what this is about? It's not that you're afraid of bondage, or anything like. You just don't trust _me _to do it, right?"

"….well…no, it's--it's not that I don't trust you…I just--" shaking his head, Danny cut off. "No. Maybe that's it." Blue eyes turned his way, and Vlad tried not to let the hurt show, but didn't do a very good job, judging by the embarrassed frown on Danny's face. "Vlad, I'm sorry. It's just kinda hard to overcome a year's worth of fighting and stuff, you know?"

"….I understand." His lover didn't trust him. Then again, he really shouldn't have been so surprised. It was one thing to have sex with somebody, a total other to trust them. He was such a fool! 'I should've known Daniel wouldn't immediately begin to trust me. After all, the circumstances in Rome were less than desirable, and, while last night didn't exactly go as planned, I really haven't shown him that I care for anything but his body. I practically jump on him any chance I get….! Kind of like I did just now.'

He was tempted to smack himself across the face. 'I should have known better. I've been acting like a hormonal teenager!'

A pale hand suddenly came up and cupped his cheek, and Vlad nearly jumped out of his skin. "Vlad…you ok?" Danny's icy eyes narrowed in concern. "Vlad?"

"…Daniel, I think I should take you home now." He didn't even notice the pained look his lover shot him, or when Danny reeled back as if slapped; his mind was too focused on what Danny had said. It was true. He really hadn't given Danny a reason to trust him yet. All he'd really done was give in to the boy's physical desires, and his own, for that matter.

"Yeah…maybe you're right."

Danny's voice was little more than a whisper, but even Vlad could hear it was cracked with pain. Looking at him, he was horrified to see tears trickling down Danny's face, and more were glimmering in his pale eyes. "Oh God…! Daniel, I didn't mean--" he reached for him, but Danny slapped his hand away and went scrambling backwards, his back hitting the far door.

"I--I'm sorry! Just, I--I'm sorry!" Fumbling with the handle, Danny was out the door and went stumbling out of the car, his knees hitting the pavement.

"Daniel! Daniel, wait!" Vlad slid across the seat and tried to grab him, but the teen was to his feet and had already taken off before he could. Hanging out of the car, his hand on the door, Vlad could only watch as the brunette disappeared into the storm, the rain swallowing him up in its gray clutches. "What have I done…" he stared at the shadowed landscape, feeling a dark pang in his chest. Lifting a hand, he palmed the skin above his heart, where the pain seemed to radiate most before it shot down his body. "Daniel….."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Haha! You guys didn't think their relationship would be all sunshine and roses, did you? Of course those two are going to have trouble! I mean, Danny and Vlad do have issues to work out, after all, and no worries, they **_**will**_** work them out. I just won't say how ****J**

**And I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but you guys can look forward to a longer one for next time, ok? Besides, the next chapter will have a lot of drama in it, and some major action too, so there's something else you can look forward to!**

**Sayonara, and happy fanfiction hunting!**

**Shizuka no Taisho**

.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mwahaha! I have returned! **_

_**Seriously though, sorry it took so long to get the next chapter out ^^; But, I am a college kid now, and besides, the Death Note fans wanted me to write more BBxRaito *sighs*. They are into that pairing as much as you guys are to DannyxVlad, a conclusion I finally came too. But yeah, sorry you guys. Your adoring authoress apologizes, and hopes that you all enjoy the newest chapter of An Unlikely Boyfriend!**_

_**And yes, this chapter will have a lot of blood, angst, fighting, and a smidge of sexiness for flavor. Enjoy!**_

_

* * *

_

Rain pelted his face, the freezing droplets oozing down his back and legs like icy bullets. Tears mixed with the liquid, stinging his eyes as he ran, his bare feet pounding against the pavement and cutting his feet. Sniffling, Danny wiped his face but it was only slickened with more rain and tears, glossy strands of black sticking wetly to his face as he ran. "Da--dammit," he swore, a cry falling from his lips as he stumbled to the ground, his bare knees sliced open by the harsh concrete. His boxers hung loose on his hips, dangling into one of the many puddles surrounding him, the dirty water splashing onto his open shirt. "…Vlad," Danny whimpered, tasting blood on his lips.

Just what had happened? Things between him and Vlad had been going fine! 'And then Vlad brought up the whole bondage issue, I freaked out, and…and--!' Letting out a weary sob, Danny pounded his fist against the concrete, feeling his skin scrape from the coarse surface. It just wasn't fair! "Vlad hates me now, I just know it! How could I've said that?!" Screaming in frustration, he slapped his hand into a watery surface and glared at the distorted reflection within it, piercing blue eyes staring back at him. But as much as he tried to deny it, he could see the answer clearly within the teary irises. He didn't trust Vlad. How could he? Ever since they'd known each other, their life had been made up of nothing but fighting and hatred….sure, most of the latter was his fault, but it was justified! Vlad had constantly made his life a living hell! The man had tormented him, turned the whole city against him, sent ghost after ghost to kick his butt, and constantly made snide remarks about his dad! But then again, ever since the fiasco in Rome, Vlad had stopped all of the fighting, and he'd been letting up on his dad too. Biting his lip, Danny whimpered and rubbed his burning eyes, leaving a smear of grime on his cheek. "I can trust him…" he whispered. "Maybe not completely, but I can enough to--to make this work."

'Cause damn it all, he didn't want to give up on them! Vlad made him feel….well, Danny didn't know exactly _how _he felt, but it was definitely good! Every time he talked to Vlad he got a warm feeling inside his chest, and as weird as it was, Danny was sure that's how it was supposed to be. He and Vlad were, were, well "we're just, uh." Shaking his head, he sighed and raked a hand through his sopping hair. "I dunno. We're weird."

But none of that mattered. Vlad hated him. Danny had seen his hurt look, and the pain in his sapphire eyes. He'd really hurt him, probably beyond repair. Screw trust, how was Vlad ever going to forgive him? You didn't just rebound from something like that. 'I'd know.' Sniffling, Danny tried to rise to his feet, but his feet slipped again and he went tumbling into a building. Brick dug into his shoulder, ripping his shirt and easily cutting a searing mark across his skin. "Oww…" blood began to bead up and slither down his left arm. Grimacing, he cupped the wound and hissed as cool rain further irritated his torn flesh, more tears gliding down his dirty cheeks. "Geez, I'm such an idiot."

"The wisest thing I've ever heard you say, child!"

An imaginary fist seemed to slam into his chest, and Danny groaned. "Oh man, seriously..?" Forcing himself up, he glared at the hovering figure in the sky and rolled his eyes. "Technus! What, is there a toaster convention in town? Get lost!"

A wide smile spreading across his face, Technus chuckled-rather obnoxiously-and pointed a hand at Danny, his green gloved hand beginning to glow with ectoplasm. "Hahaha! Ghost child, today is the day that I, Technus, Master of technology and all things electronic, shall--"

"What, bore me to death with your long winded speeches?" Danny felt his eyes flash neon green as the rings appeared around his midriff and traveled up and down the length of his body. Boxers and shirt were transformed into tight black and white spandex, the spiky DP symbol appearing on his chest while frosty eyes turned bright green and black faded into shining silver. Throwing his head back, Danny ignored the impatient throbbing of his arm and leaped into the air, icy rain flying around his face as he flew at Technus. His fist slammed into the ghost's cheek and knocked him through the air, and he grinned triumphantly. "Looks like that so called update of yours isn't very good after all! I'd recommend seeing a doctor, or maybe in your case a technician!"

"Ha! You think that would stop me? Me, the ruler of all things electronic?" Throwing his hand out, Technus pointed it at a nearby car and the vehicle glowed pale green before shooting into the air. Yelping, Danny turned intangible and the car soared through his body with ease.

"Nice try Technus! But that--oh!" His body naturally performing an agile back flip, he just nearly missed having his head torn off as a truck joined the car in shooting past him. "Damn, that was close!" Danny sighed in relief, but wasn't so lucky as Technus' glowing fist clenched, shooting it right back at him. The heavy steel frame caught him directly in the back and threw him into the side of a building, his face grinding into the wall. Danny groaned in pain, feeling the soaked brick dig into his flesh as he slid down the wall and onto the sidewalk. Whacking his head, he collapsed onto his knees in a puddle and bit down a cry of pain at the blistering agony now coursing down his injured arm, which he refused to look at. Even without, he knew the once simple wound had been grievously aggravated and was leaking glowing ectoplasmic blood down his arm, and he could feel the major bruising turning his tan skin a mottled yellow-purple. The cold rain definitely didn't help either. "Gee, you think having ghost powers would prevent stuff like this," he grumbled, climbing to his feet. Holding his arm beneath the wound, Danny glared daggers at the older ghost and tossed his head, throwing sopping white strands over his eyes. "Playing dirty? Why am I not surprised?!"

Grinning, Technus cackled at him and Danny flinched at the grating laughter. "What's the matter, Ghost Child? Can't handle it?"

"Oh shut up Technus! I'm really not in the mood to deal with you right now, so can we just get this over with?!" Shooting a beam of ectoplasm from his uninjured arm, Danny growled and went flying towards Technus. Only a few feet away, he swung his foot out and kicked the ghost solidly in the jaw, sending him with a loud splash into the street below. "Man, I so don't need this right now!" 'Not like I don't have more pressing issues, like a boyfriend I ran out on and hates my freaking guts!'

Or friends who have no idea you're sleeping with you're arch enemy, the annoying little voice whispered in the back of his head.

"Not helping," he grumbled, sweeping his eyes over the cracked asphalt beneath him. Where there should've been a wounded ghost there was nothing. Not even a sign of that stupid outfit or his lame mullet. Just broken street and freezing water. "Wha--where'd he go?"

"Right behind you, child!"

Danny froze, his eyes widening as a wisp of blue escaped his lips. "Aww man--" cringing, he began to turn around, but a harsh crackling ran in his ears and Danny saw them coming too late to move. Broken wires with their half melted covering of rubber slid around his waist, bolts of electricity bounding off the cables and flying in his face. "Ahh!" Danny screamed, fighting to escape their clutches, but Technus, who was watching him and laughing with glee, flew over and waved his arms; the cables cinched tighter, and Danny gasped, kicking his feet and pin wheeling in the air. It was a recipe for disaster! Rain combined with electrical wires could only equal one thing….extreme pain. "Let me go!"

"You cannot escape my clutches, Ghost Child! I, Technus, shall finally destroy you and take over this world!" Technus grabbed one of the snapped wires and it crackled violently in his hand. Struggling, Danny yelled and jerked away when he held out the sparking end dangerously close to his chest, the tiny lights burning into the spandex of his jumpsuit and eating his flesh. "Scream all you want! No one's coming to save you, child!" Technus grinned at him and the cable was pressed taut.

"_**Aaugghh!**_" Danny writhed in midair, his body jerking and tossing as the electricity coursed beneath his rain splattered skin, the pale blue-white energy burning him and painting bloody rings around the tender flesh of his waist.

"That's it child! Now do you see? You cannot defeat the master of all technology!" Pulling him close by the cables, Technus laughed in his face and glowing ectoplasm surged up the rubber, enveloping Danny in a whirlwind of blinding pain. All Danny could think of as he was tossed into the agony was scream, his voice growing louder and louder in perfect sync with the amount of electricity charging his veins.

"So--someone," he gasped, gagging when a cable, sparking with white-hot glints, wrapped around his throat. "Help…!" White spots danced over his eyes, and Danny felt tears roll down his cheeks, the air quickly escaping his lungs. With the last breath he could manage, he charged up his voice and shouted, "VLAD!!!"

Everything after that seemed to progress in slow motion. The cables flinched once before sliding off his body, and Danny fell from his suspended perch and headed towards the ground below. Wind and rain rushed across him as he tumbled in the air, his hurt arm seething angrily and the breath still vanished from his lungs. 'Damn, I can't--move,' he closed his eyes, sensing the ground closing in. 'Vlad…I'm sorry. I didn't--get to apologize--'

Only a few hundred feet left. A small sob quirked his lips, and Danny let the transformation slip from his body, turning him back to human form. Hell, if he was gonna die, might as well make sure it was over quick, right? "……" letting his eyes fall closed, he imagined the growing street and braced himself, even as images of a man with frosty hair and midnight irises floated across his mind. It seared his heart, and he closed a hand over his soaked, aching chest, crying softly. "Vlad…"

"--NO!!!!"

_

* * *

_

"Ohh..oh…fudgedoodles!" Vlad smashed his fist against the car seat, holding back the tears that threatened to roll down his cheeks. How could he have been so stupid?! He'd just gone and messed up the one chance he had at happiness, all because Danny had a few unfortunate, 'but understandable' trust issues. Vlad buried his face in his hands, a choked sob burning his throat. "I'm such a fool," he whispered.

It was to be expected, Danny's hesitation at trusting him. The two hadn't exactly gotten together on the best of terms, and he'd been Danny's enemy for so long now that it could only be expected. Sighing, Vlad leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes. "……Daniel," he bit down a moan of pain at the blazing image the name brought to mind and crossed his arms, a dull pain throbbing in his lower chest. Danny would never trust him again, Vlad was sure of it. He'd seen the agony, the sheer _emotion_, in the boy's crystal eyes. As much as it'd hurt, Danny telling him that he didn't trust him, Vlad knew what he had done was ten times worse. Accidental it may have been, but in Vlad's eyes he'd all but tarnished any hope of happiness that he and Danny could've had a long, happy relationship, and perhaps one day….Vlad clasped a hand over his mouth, feeling the wet streaks roll across his hands. "What have I done?" He glanced out into the storm, which wailed hard and cast droplets of water across his knees. It'd only been a few minutes since Danny had vanished into the bitter storm, but it felt as if time was creeping forward painfully slow, tormenting him each passing second his love was…

His heart literally skipped a beat inside his chest. Love…? Did, did he really _love _Daniel Fenton?

Vlad pressed his hand against the cool window, completely ignorant to the freezing rain that spilled across his jacket and soaked the material. Well, he did care for the teen, that much was sure. But love…that was a large step, especially considering their age differences and rather turbulent past. There were plenty of factors to consider as well….frowning, the billionaire gripped the door and shook his head. He couldn't be thinking about such things right now! Danny was out there, all alone, and distraught. And if there was one thing Vlad knew about his young lover, it was that Danny had a tendency to let his emotions control him and blind him to outside situations. Often that was a weakness he'd manipulated during battles, and it commonly worked to his advantage….Vlad's eyed widened in horror, and before he knew what he was doing he took off into the storm, his feet pounding on the pavement. He wasn't sure where he was going, or even what he'd say if he did find Danny, but Vlad knew he had to find him.

What if something happened to him?!

God, he couldn't even imagine the possibility. The very thought of Danny in the slightest amount of pain had his stomach writhing. "Daniel!" Vlad screamed over the storm, searching desperately for any sign of the black haired boy. Nothing. "DANIEL!" Shielding his eyes, Vlad jumped into the air and the rings naturally swept up and down his body, leaving him floating in midair. Taking off, the wind rasping at his face, Vlad's red eyes glanced over the city as he flew higher into the air and started inspecting for signs of the teen. "Daniel, where are you," he yelled, his voice vanishing in the howl of the rain and wind. "Sugar cookie," Vlad swore. "Daniel!"

The rain seemed to sense his strife and beat harder, and the upswept vampire-like hairdo he bore fell in his face, silky strands clinging to his cheeks and temple. Shoving the locks out of his eyes, Vlad cried his lover's name again but received no answer, save for the wind ringing in his ears. "Where is he…?" Panic was beginning to cloud his head, and he flew faster, gnawing impatiently at his lower lip. 'Vlad, he's fine. There's nothing to worry about. Daniel probably went straight home and'

_**BOOM**_

Vlad froze, his eyes narrowing as the buildings around him frantically shook, clouds of dust emerging from the streets a few blocks away. Peering into the storm, he spotted a black and white dressed ghost with silver hair and glasses hovering in the air, what looked like broken…cables wrapped around his hands. "Technus…" he murmured. "But what is he--?" Vlad's jaw dropped in a horrified cry. The cables were wrapped around an all too familiar slighter form with messy white hair and green eyes, though the normally bright orbs were glazed with pain. Even from so far away Vlad could see the blood trickling steadily down a ravished arm, and the electricity sparking dangerously around the boy's battered frame. Tan skin was streaked with mottled green-red, the ectoplasmic blood leaking from minor wounds all across his young body, and horrible shrieks filled the air when the sparking cables wrapped around his throat and seared through his jumpsuit, touching bare flesh. "Daniel," his blood froze inside him, and he screamed a terrifying cry, throwing a swarm of bright energy at the ghost that _dared _touch his lover. "_**DANIEL!**_"__

Startled, Technus was blown to the side and the sparking cords wrapped around Danny went limp. For a split second the boy hovered in the air, his body as lifeless as a rag doll's, and then he dropped. Everything was slow motion to Vlad; Danny plummeting to the earth, blood marring his clothes and hair…those pale eyes falling closed……

"--NO!!!!"

He didn't think about it; Vlad dived through the air, his cape flapping madly around him. Agony was tearing throughout his body, tears streaming down his face, and he reached out a gloved hand towards the teen. "Daniel!"

The ground grew closer and closer, and Vlad screamed louder as the transformation slipped from his lover's body. There was no way he'd survive the fall in ghost form, but much less as a human! "No!" Vlad forced himself to go faster, weariness beginning to eat at him, but he shoved it aside and stretched out his arm. Gloved fingers grazed bare skin, a mere tease of the sumptuous flesh his lover possessed, and Vlad groaned. "Daniel, please!" With a howl Vlad reached again, muscles rippling in his back and arm, and a small hand was enclosed in his. "Daniel!" He jerked Danny to him, enclosing him in his arms, and pulled out of the dive. Gravity was on his side and he managed it, his booted nearly touching the ground as he went flying back up into the sky, Danny cradled gently in his arms.

"….Vlad?" The pale face was pressed into his chest, but still he heard the soft murmur, and with it came a wave of relief. Dropping elegantly to the ground, Vlad ran into the safety of a alley and laid the teenager on the ground. Blue eyes slowly came open as he ran his hands over the soft frame, carefully feeling for any breaks. "Vlad?"

"Yes Daniel, it's me," Vlad whispered, tears stinging his eyes. Blood soaked the fingertips of his gloves when he touched his lover's scraped arm, and there were countless tiny wounds etched into his torso, as well as painful looking burns.

But he was safe.

"What were you thinking…" he snapped, running his hand over the teen's face. Danny blinked again and leaned into the touch, his body shivering slightly.

"I--he attacked me," his teeth beginning to chatter, Danny winced and pushed himself up, shoving away the hand Vlad pressed to his shoulder. "I had to fight." Looking at him, Danny's gaze softened dramatically and he reached out, touching a strand of black hair that resisted ungluing itself from Vlad's face. "You….saved me," he murmured, and a faint smile played at his lips. "You actually came to my rescue."

The irony of the situation, however unwanted and displaced, was too much. Vlad gave a small laugh and pulled the younger boy into his arms, feeling the trembling frame press against him. "Of course I did," he tried to sound angry, but happiness bled into his voice and he buried his face in the brunette's neck. "Daniel…I"

"It's ok," Danny broke in, gripping the billionaire's shoulders. His posture slumping, he dropped his hands and seemed to deflate before the older man, tears glittering in his eyes. "I--I understand if you want to…well, you know, break up. I was out of line, and I…"

Vlad started to deny the horrible words his lover was speaking, but a loud laugh cut through the air. "What a touching moment! I never knew the Ghost Boy had a boyfriend!"

Both halfa's looked up at the sky, Danny's expression and Vlad's one of equal irritation. Technus was back; a little dirty and sporting a few scrapes on his green face, but otherwise unharmed. "So…..Plasmius is protecting Danny Phantom now huh? I wonder what the other ghosts will think of this," the technology freak rubbed his chin, only to yelp and dodge to the side as a smoldering bolt of purple-pink energy went shooting through the air and singed the edges of his cape. Vlad, clutching Danny protectively to his chest, growled and his hand flared with swirling ectoplasm.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll leave and forget everything you've seen," he spat, frost clinging to every word. He had much better things to do than hear the other ghost ramble on and on about their relationship, which was quickly being thrown across the rocks with each passing second.

Technus flinched but remained in his spot, trying to make sense of the situation unfolding before him. Vlad's anger soared and he shot at him, hitting Technus directly in the chest. "I said LEAVE!"

Grumbling, his suit now bearing a wide singe mark, Technus picked himself up from the ground where he had fallen and angrily dusted off his chest. "Geez, talk about being a hot head!" Shaking his head, he glared at the two ghosts. "What, get in a lover's spat?"

Vlad snarled at him, his red eyes flashing dangerously. "Vlad…" Danny grabbed at Vlad's sleeve, but the billionaire ignored him and rose to his feet, taking a stance in front of the teen. Fists clenched at his sides, at which Technus took a hesitant step backwards.

"If you value your life," he snarled, "then I suggest leaving us be. Otherwise I won't hesitate to tear that body of yours to pieces and ship them back to the Ghost Zone, bit by bit!" Vlad started towards him, but Technus yelped and took off into the air, at which he smirked and let the ectoplasm around his hands die down. "He listened for once. About time." Turning back to his lover, Vlad's eyes widened at the frightened look on Danny's face. Oh no… "Daniel…?"

"I--I," shaking, Danny scrambled to his feet and backed away, his back hitting the brick wall. "You," trembling, he took off down the alley, leaving Vlad staring in shock after him.

'You frightened him! You fool, he probably thought you were redirecting your anger at him onto Technus!'

Vlad shook his head, dropping the transformation and staring at the rapidly fading teen. "…….no." Gritting his teeth, he growled and took after him. "No!"

Darn it all, he couldn't lose him! He had to show Danny that he cared for him, and wasn't angry, and--Vlad pumped his long legs, urging them to go faster, and caught up to the teen in no time. Slamming his arms out, he caught Danny in an embrace and they tumbled to the ground. "Daniel, I don't hate you," he pinned the slighter boy beneath him, pinning blue eyes with his own. Danny stared at him in disbelief, narrowing his brows at the intense look on Vlad's face.

"You do hate me," he whispered. "I--I said all those things, and"

"No! Daniel, I don't!" Vlad managed a weak smile and gently cupped Danny's face. As if he could ever hate the teen…well, now anyway. "I don't hate you." He repeated calmly. "Everything you said….well, considering the circumstances," he flinched, "is rather understandable. I likely would've behaved the same way if I were in your shoes And I still want you," he assured, running his thumb down the scratched flesh of Danny's cheek. "I was just concerned that all I ever do is ravish you, when I should be more considerate. You're fourteen years old, and inexperienced in these kinds of matters. And with our complicated past, I should be treating you far more gently,"

Danny held up a hand, trying to hold back the tears. "I'm not glass Vlad. Just because I'm not ready to try bondage doesn't mean that I…well, you know, don't want you. And I do kinda trust you," he cupped the man's shoulders and sighed. "It's just…our past is so screwed up. I'm dating a man nearly thirty years older than me, who used to be my arch nemesis, and I can't even talk to anybody about it or else you'll get into trouble!" A soft sob tore from his throat and the tears slipped down his cheeks. "This is--it's just fucked up!"

"Daniel….I'm so sorry." Sitting up, Vlad wrapped his arms around the shaking brunette and tugged him into his arms. Wide eyed, Danny let the man hug him, and his arms hesitantly wrapped around Vlad's neck. "I know this must be tough on you." Taking a shaky breath, he pushed the teen far enough back so that they could look at each other. He had to give him a choice, if only for Danny's sake. "Perhaps it…would be better if we were to, well,"

"No!" Danny cried out, practically throwing himself back into the man's arms. Vlad yelped at the hug, winding his arms carefully around Danny's smaller body. "Please, no! I like you too much to just end it," Danny whimpered, desperately clinging to Vlad. "You're the one who asked me out, right!? I don't wanna end it!" Burying his face in Vlad's neck, he sniffled and let himself melt into the warm embrace. "……..sorry." He spoke after a few moments, his voice cutely muffled. "I'm acting like an idiot again."

"No, you're not." Vlad smiled despite himself, taking small comfort in the lithe frame pressed to his. "I understand why you're upset about this, Daniel. In your position, I would likely feel the same way." Curling his fingers in Danny's hair, Vlad gently kissed his cheek. "But to be quite honest, I don't want to lose you. I'm a selfish man," he smiled, though it was a weak one at best. "I rarely consider what's best for others, besides myself that is. I've never had to."

"Vlad…." Danny cocked his head and stared at the man, grimacing slightly as his shirt wetly clung to the back. The rain continued to pelt on them, soaking their clothes, but Danny ignored it and reached a hand up, caressing Vlad's cheek. "You may act selfish, but I can tell you care about me. You wouldn't be here if you didn't. I mean, you saved me from Technus, when you could've left me to die!"

"As if I could let that happen," Vlad choked, his voice taut with pain. "I care about you too much to even imagine you being in pain." At this his eyes ran over the wounds and burns marring Danny's chest. "Which is something I'll apparently have to get used to, considering the trouble you get yourself into."

Danny chuckled dully, leaning into the billionaire's arms. Silence settled over them, the rain a mere matter on the dirty ground. It streamed down their cheeks and necks, but neither seemed to notice. Or rather, neither cared. Their clothes turned dark, Danny's skin growing paler as the rain turned into a steady drizzle, his dark hair sticking wetly to his face and neck. The blood on his arm trickled slower, and slower, until only water ran clear down his skin, and he held it up for examination, seeing the cut slashed into his skin. "You'll definitely have to get used to it," he grumbled, wincing in pain as Vlad gently touched the wounded flesh. Sighing, he let it fall limp, feeling his arm throb in response as he fell silent. "This is getting way too complicated," he finally muttered.

"That's life for you, Daniel."

"Yeah. Our lives, anyways."


End file.
